


Um acordo uma alma

by AroisuK



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David Acting as Max's Parental Figure | Dadvid (Camp Camp), David Adopts Max (Camp Camp), Demon Deals, Demon!Max, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Max (Camp Camp), Unreliable Narrator, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AroisuK/pseuds/AroisuK
Summary: Onde todos acreditam que Max não é um humano, e Neil se torna obcecado em desmentir isso.
Relationships: David & Max (Camp Camp), Harrison & Max (Camp Camp), Max & Nikki (Camp Camp), Max/Neil (Camp Camp), Neil & Tabii (Camp Camp)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

_Então, temos um acordo?_ Essa era pergunta a mais famosa, e mais temida, dentro do colégio Campbell. Claro, todas as escolas tinham seus boatos e lendas peculiares, porém, esse caso em particular era diferente, e Neil estava disposto a desmenti-lo nem que custasse seu ensino médio inteiro.

Todos na escola, até mesmo veteranos e professores, conheciam um aluno específico chamado Max, não por causa do seu histórico de mal comportamento durante e fora das aulas, ou a sua impressionante grade que era incrivelmente alta para um encrenqueiro. Não, ele não era reconhecido e temido por nenhuma dessas coisas. O motivo de tamanho medo e respeito vinham por conta de seus acordos, e o preço alto que alguns alunos pagavam após cumpri-los. Seu apelido, _o Diabo,_ não era um mero exagero (apesar de Neil discordar) quando usado para se referir a Max, não. Muitos boatos e relatos estranhos envolviam o garoto do primeiro ano e seus acordos. E ninguém, em nenhuma hipótese, pensava em desvenda-los ou sequer descobrir se eram verdadeiros. Até mesmo Harrison, conhecido por seus truques de mágica impressionantes, não ousava zombar ou brincar com os acordos do Diabo. E Neil, como o nerd, cético e incel que era, estava cansado de tanta baboseira e medo desnecessário causado pela ignorância de adolescentes facilmente impressionáveis.

Ele conheceu Max por volta de um ano e alguns meses, no mesmo dia em que se mudou para aquela pacata e pequena cidade no meio do nada. E, apesar de não ser muito fã do paranormal e sempre procurar uma explicação lógica para a maioria das coisas, os boatos ao redor de Max sempre o interessaram, não por serem um absurdo ou desnecessariamente exagerados, mas por que ele conhecia o garoto, e de perto ele não era nada daquilo que falavam.

Claro, ele tinha um senso de humor um tanto duvidoso e um pouco problemático, uma apatia consideravelmente alta e era bem egoísta, mas ser conhecido como “o Diabo” era um exagero e tanto.

— Hey, você vai comer isso? — E falando nele mesmo, esse era Max, que em um tempo menor de dez minutos já havia comido toda a refeição de seu prato, e agora estava olhando fixamente para o pudim de chocolate do Neil.

— Você acabou de comer uma montanha de comida. — Rebateu Neil, puxando sua bandeja para mais perto do corpo, apenas por precaução caso Max tentasse rouba-la. — E por que tem que pegar logo o meu pudim? O da Nikki está bem ali.

— Nem vem! Eu preciso comer para ter energia para competir no time da escola, e o Max sabe disso.

— Sim, eu sei. — Concordou com a garota, e Neil não fez outra coisa a não ser o encarar com um olhar torto. — Ah, qual é! Não é como se você precisasse de todas as espinhas.

— Ainda é um não, e além do mais você precisa parar de comer tanto, se não vai acabar igual o Jermy Fartz.

O garoto bufou, mais frustrado por não ter conseguido seu pudim do que pela comparação com o aluno mais esquisito e repulsivo da escola. Porém, Neil não deu a mínima, comendo na sua própria velocidade enquanto Max apenas o observava, sem muita coisa para fazer a não ser conversar sobre assuntos monótonos. Ele percorreu o ambiente a sua volta com os olhos, buscando por algo que o entretece, e para a sua sorte, o bully da escola estava a alguns metros longe deles, roubando o dinheiro do lanche de um dos nerds do fundamental. Humilhação pública durante o tédio? Não havia momento mais perfeito para Max.

— _Argh_ , isso não é repulsivo? — Comentou Neil, desgosto enquanto observava a cena. — É incrível como o Nurf ainda não foi expulso.

— Não acha que é meio hipócrita da sua parte dizer isso? Quer dizer, você também não está fazendo nada para ajudar aquele nerd. — Max tinha um bom ponto, o que só deixava Neil com mais raiva.

— É porque eu sou um nerd. E se eu, como um nerd, for confrontar o Nurf, também vou acabar sendo morto. Você quem deveria ir lá ajuda-lo, já que tem uma péssima fama que te protege.

— É verdade, mas é uma pena que não me importo. — Deu de ombros, e no segundo seguinte Max presenciou o garoto recebendo um puxão de cueca, e um dos bem encravados. — Oh meu deus, espero que ele não tenha planejado ter filhos no futuro.

Sim, esse era o sarcástico e cruel Max. Como ele ganhou uma reputação, reconhecimento e medo tão grande dos outros alunos da escola, ainda era algo desconhecido para Neil.

O sinal que informava o fim do intervalo tocou, e as aulas prosseguiram monótonas, com nada fora do normal ou incomum acontecendo, a não ser, claro, Max sendo chamado pela diretoria pela terceira vez naquela semana. Para ser sincero, Neil não tinha muita certeza do porquê o garoto era chamado com tanta frequência assim, já que nunca o viu entrando em alguma briga ou confusão relevante. Quer dizer, Neil já o viu jogar tesouras no teto no meio da aula de história por conta do tédio quando a professor não olhava, e Max também já empilhou todos os livros no fundo da biblioteca em uma coluna de pelo menos dois metros, e no primeiro de abril Max passou super bonder em todas as cadeiras dos professores na escola, suspendendo todas as aulas daquele dia.

Pensando melhor, era totalmente compreensivo os motivos dele ser chamado com tanta frequência. Mesmo assim, não era mais simples que Max fosse apenas expulso ou transferido para outra escola? Neil achava que sim.

Quando perceberam que o garoto não retornou da diretoria ao final da última aula, Nikki e Neil pegaram o material de Max, e então foram procura-lo. Por pura coincidência, acabaram se esbarrando com ele no corredor, mas a maior surpresa, no entanto, era que o garoto estava carregando algumas caixas com materiais de cenário, decoração, vestimenta. Enfim, coisas do grupo de teatro. Aquilo era pura ironia do destino, pois Neil sabia que o próprio Max odiava teatro, Shakespeare, ou simplesmente qualquer coisa que Preston amasse e colocasse em um pedestal.

De qualquer forma, era divertido para Neil ver o garoto resmungando de um lado pro outro enquanto era enchido com responsabilidades e atividades extras, uma forma de punição bem justa.

— E então ele disse: “e é por isso que a reputação da nossa escola depende de você, então vá e se torne um bom exemplo!” tipo, sério? Bom exemplo? Diretor, todo mundo sabe que você tem um armário secreto cheio de vodka e cocaína, não precisa dar uma de falso samaritano comigo.

E os três acabaram caindo na gargalhada a caminho do clube de teatro. Se tinha uma coisa com que todos os alunos naquela escola concordavam, era que o diretor estava mesmo longe de ser um bom exemplo do “politicamente correto” desde o dia em que ele foi pego com uma prostituta no estacionamento. Bom, ao menos era essa a história que circulava, infelizmente Neil ainda não havia se mudado para a cidade quando isso aconteceu.

— Você disse isso mesmo a ele? — Perguntou Neil, enquanto oscilava entre uma risada e outra.

— Óbvio que não, cabeção. — Respondeu um pouco ríspido, mas ainda assim rindo enquanto falava. — Por deus, Neil, para alguém com uma cabeça tão grande igual a sua você deveria ser mais inteligente.

— Não seja tão malvado, Max, até porquê é você o de maior cabeção do trio. — Nikki zombou, e então recebeu um pequeno chute na canela por Max, tropeçando e quase derrubando a caixa no chão. — Hey, toma cuidado.

— Como eu poderia? Depois de ter magoado os meus sentimentos tão profundamente assim... — Em um falso tom melancólico, Max gesticulou dramaticamente colocando as costas da mão em sua testa, posando para trás e com a cabeça tombada para o lado. Nikki riu do quão ridículo seu amigo era. — Oh, não, meus sentimentos! Isso dói tanto que eu poderia até morrer.

— Sim, sim, rainha do drama, você poderia até ganhar um óscar se participasse da peça. — Ela debochou, e então os três voltaram a rir.

Porém, suas risadas não duraram muito depois de abrirem a porta do clube de teatro, onde todos os membros (incluindo Preston, o mais dedicado em dirigir a peça) pararam o que estavam fazendo para encarar o trio. Neil não iria mentir, aquilo era desconfortável a níveis extremos. Quando ele virou os olhos para Max novamente sua expressão já havia mudado, voltando a usual neutra e fechada cara de quem não queria que ninguém se aproximasse, o que funcionava na maioria das vezes. E conforme eles passavam pelas pessoas elas desviavam o olhar, e então voltavam a se focar nas suas tarefas. Essa era uma reação comum dos alunos quando esses estavam na presença de Max, porém _ver_ e _passar_ por isso eram coisas completamente diferentes, a sensação era bem diferente para Neil ao menos.

Max seguiu reto na direção de Preston com Nikki e Neil logo atrás, e quando se aproximaram o suficiente o garoto perguntou aonde deveria colocar aquelas caixas, sendo ordenado para que colocassem atrás do palco. Sem cerimônia alguma, eles cumpriram com a ordem.

— Bom, eu vou ter que ficar e ajudar o _senhor maricas_ com qualquer merda que ele precise, mas se vocês quiserem podem ir embora. — Disse Max, tirando o celular do bolso e começando a digitar alguma coisa ao mesmo tempo que conversava. _Multitarefas_ , Neil pensou. — Aliás, você não iria se inscrever no time hoje, Nikki?

— Puta que pariu! Você tem razão, Max! — E em uma reação exagerada, com os nervos à flor da pele e uma agitação igual a quem comeu dez baterias de uma vez, Nikki começou a correr em direção à saída, se esquecendo que ainda carregava a caixa em seus braços. Quando a garota percebeu isso, ela voltou para devolver. — Desculpa! Eu esqueci que isso fica aqui. Até mais!

E mais uma vez, Nikki saiu correndo, gritando um alto e claro “me desejem sorte!” que pode ser ouvido até mesmo do final do corredor. Neil observou quieto toda a cena, um pouco perplexo para ser mais exato, mas acabou soltando um sorriso junto de um rápido suspiro. Em seguida, ele olhou para Max, que sequer tinha tirado os olhos do celular.

— E você? Não tem outra coisa para fazer? — A pergunta de Max fez com que Neil se espantasse por um segundo, surpreso por não esperar que o garoto fosse falar com ele naquele momento. Logo em seguida, os olhos de Max se levantaram, o encarando de modo que pareciam interroga-lo. — Tipo, dever de casa, praticar um experimento novo ou outro tipo de coisa que nerds fazem?

— _Neh_ , estou bem. Não tenho nada pra fazer em casa hoje. — Respondeu, se encostando na parede. — E também, alguém precisa te dar uma carona pra casa.

— Você acha que é quem? Meu pai?... — Zombou com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto, indo em direção a parede e se encostando nela, ficando lado-a-lado de Neil. — Anda, fala logo.

— Falar... o que?

— Qual o motivo de tanta caridade sua? Quase um ano e meio que a gente se conhece e só agora me oferece uma carona depois da aula?

— E qual o problema nisso? — Perguntou de forma inocente, e Max levantou uma sobrancelha, examinando Neil de cima a baixo com uma expressão julgadora. — O que foi?

Antes que Max pudesse abrir a boca para responder Neil, Preston chamou sua atenção, e com isso o garoto acabou dando um alto e claro resmungo, revirando os olhos antes de dizer um “já estou indo” mal humorado, deixando Neil sozinho atrás do palco. Max precisava seguir com os caprichos de Preston de qualquer forma, e depois disso, o pobre garoto não teve uma única pausa sequer para poder falar com Neil. Pelo menos, não antes do clube encerrar os ensaios e os preparativos daquele dia. Neil, por outro lado, não ficou fazendo muita coisa além de mexer no celular, esperando paciente por Max.

Ele só tirou os olhos do aparelho e levantou a cabeça quando Max colocou uma latinha de refrigerante gelada em sua testa, o assustando a princípio, mas mostrou uma expressão feliz logo depois, e então Max o ajudou a se levantar. Eles comeram alguns lanches que sobraram do grupo de teatro um pouco antes de irem embora, e quando finalmente saíram do prédio, a bicicleta de Neil era a única coisa que tinha sobrado em todo o estacionamento, assim como eles próprios.

— Se segura bem e tente não se mexer muito, não sou tão acostumado a pedalar com mais uma pessoa. — Avisou Neil enquanto Max terminava de colocar o capacete.

Ele montou na bicicleta primeiro, e Max montou logo depois, equilibrando os pés no apoio e ficando quase de pé enquanto segurava nos ombros de Neil. Para a surpresa do garoto, Max era bem mais leve do que aparentava, o que ajudou muito na hora de pedalar.

Uma coincidência engraçada era que a casa dos dois ficavam longe da escola, porém consideravelmente perto uma da outra (apenas três ruas de distância), o que era estranho, já que nenhum dos dois, de fato, já se convidaram pra casa um do outro. Talvez fosse apenas uma questão de intimidade, ou não. Neil não podia responder com exatidão.

A brisa do final de tarde batia em seus rostos, junto com o calor ameno do pôr-do-sol. Não havia movimentação na rua, a não ser de alguns carros e vizinhos que, vez ou outra, estavam fora de casa conversando com outros vizinhos. O céu mostrava uma cor harmoniosa de laranja, roxo e amarelo, sem nenhuma nuvem, o que indicava que uma noite fria estava por vir.

Isso fez com que Neil se lembrasse de uma dúvida, do qual ele guardou durante algum tempo para si.

— Max, você se importa se eu perguntar uma coisa?

— Bom, você já perguntou. — Respondeu Max, e ele pode ouvir um bufar vindo de Neil, imaginando que esse também tivesse revirado os olhos com seu comentário. — Mas, sim, pode me perguntar uma coisa.

— Por que o seu apelido é “Diabo”?

— Bom, você já sabe: eu faço acordo com as pessoas em troca de favores. — Disse casualmente, como se aquela fosse a resposta mais óbvia possível. — Não que tenha algo de muito especial nisso para que você tenha tanto interesse.

— Sim, eu sei, mas o que quero dizer-...

— Olha a pedra. — Avisou Max, e Neil precisou se desviar bruscamente para que nenhum dos dois caísse da bicicleta. E apesar do susto, o garoto ainda sentiu as unhas afiadas de Max perfurando seus ombros quando ele se segurou com mais força para não cair. — Puta merda, Neil, presta atenção na rua.

— Eu sei, caralho. — Aquele insulto saiu com um pouco mais de raiva do que Neil era acostumado a mostrar, não que isso fosse muito relevante no momento.

E então, mais rápido do que o previsto, chegaram na casa de Neil, e como ela era a mais próxima, óbvio que a carona de Max iria acabar por ali. O garoto saltou da bicicleta, tirando o capacete sem pressa, e então o entregou para Neil, que havia ficado com a fivela presa na cabeça, de novo.

— Valeu pela carona. — Disse Max, sem muita cerimônia, e então deu as costas ao amigo, seguindo em direção a própria casa.

— Espera, você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta. — lembrou Neil, de maneira insistente, e do qual não deixaria o assunto passar até que obtivesse sua resposta.

Max parou, e então girou nos calcanhares, ficando de frente para o Neil.

— Sou todo ouvidos. — Debochou, ainda com o sorriso presunçoso no rosto.

— Você disse que fazia acordos, mas nunca especificou o tipo de acordo. — Neil estava certo. Nunca, desde que entrou naquela escola, ele viu Max fazer diretamente um acordo com alguém, apenas o ouviu vindo de terceiros, o que era muito estranho. — Sem contar que também não especificou a origem do apelido. Anda, fala logo: qual é o seu jogo? — Max deu de ombros. Ótimo, uma resposta aberta e nenhum pouco satisfatória. — Max...

— E por que está tão interessado nisso? — Questionou, se aproximando de Neil. — Não vai me dizer quer fazer um acordo.

— O que? Óbvio que não. — Respondeu, e então Max se aproximou, e Neil acabou afastando alguns passos para trás quando o garoto entrou em seu espaço pessoal, se inclinando para frente, bem perto de Neil, o deixando desconfortável de propósito, e ser encarado tão profundamente por aqueles olhos não ajudava muito. — Eu só queria saber por que você continua deixando essa fama circular por aí. Quer dizer, não se sente um pouco... solitário, com todo mundo te evitando, olhando torto e esse tipo de coisa?

O sorriso convencido de Max se desmanchou, e então ele ajeitou a sua postura. O garoto desviou o olhar, dando de ombros mais uma vez.

— Bom, você não está errado, mas ser temido tem suas vantagens... — Admitiu, se encostando na cerca da casa de Neil. — Sem bullys, sem pessoas te enchendo o saco para entrar em clubes idiotas, sem trabalho em grupo com pessoas inconvenientes, e muitas vezes ganho lanches de graça.

— Mas você _ainda_ está mentindo deixando esses boatos circularem pela escola.

— Bem, eles não são _totalmente_ mentira. — Afirmou Max, e Neil não poderia estar mais curioso. — Bom, eles _começaram_ com um mal entendido de algo que aconteceu, e o que era uma pequena mentira acabou virando uma grande mentira, mas agora não é como se eu sentisse vontade de desmentir tudo que falam por aí. Quer dizer, qual o problema com uma ou outra história exagerada? Contanto que não tentem enfiar uma faca no meu pescoço, não vejo problema nenhum nisso.

— Certo, mas e os acordos? O que você faz para que eles sejam tão especiais? Não está envolvido com venda de drogas ou alguma coisa assim, não é? — Max riu com a conclusão de Neil, e ele se sentiu particularmente ofendido com isso, cruzando os braços em uma postura séria. — Eu não estou brincando, Max.

— Eu sei, eu sei, é só que foi uma coisa inesperada, ainda mais vindo de você. — Disse, parando de rir, e voltando a encarar Neil com uma expressão um tanto convencida. — Os acordos são um segredinho meu, mas garanto que não tem nada a ver com drogas. Claro, a menos que você queira drogas em troca da sua alma.

— Ha, ha, ha. Muito engraçado, Max.

— Bem, você que sabe... — Foi a última coisa que o garoto disse antes de dar as costas para Neil, voltando a seguir seu caminho para casa. — Boa sorte tirando o capacete entalado no seu cabeção, nerd.

Neil não respondeu, apenas cerrou os olhos, encarrando as costas de Max descendo ainda mais a rua com um olhar nenhum pouco agradável. Ele ainda resmungou a última coisa que o garoto disse, claramente irritado com aquele comentário. Contudo, para a sua surpresa, quando Neil tocou na fivela, ela abriu com facilidade. Estranho, mas ele não questionou isso. De qualquer forma, aquele capacete só colaborava com Neil quando bem queria.

Mesmo depois daquela conversa, ele ainda não estava completamente satisfeito, não por causa das consequências que vinham com boatos exagerados, ou por que todos evitavam Max por medo de umas historinhas fantasiosas, mas sim por orgulho. Neil era orgulhoso demais com sua preciosa ciência, e ver uma enorme ignorância coletiva com algo que era obviamente falso o irritava, e saber que o próprio Max não ligava para isso deixava Neil nos nervos.

Ele iria provar para a escola toda a farsa que Max era, e isso era uma promessa.


	2. Mais perigoso do que parece

Seis e meia da manhã de uma quarta-feira, véspera de prova de matemática, e ninguém estava empolgado (ou com energia o suficiente) para as aulas. Nikki: com corpo inteiro dolorido pela sua primeira semana de treino, e mesmo para alguém tão energético quanto ela, a carga era pesada demais para suportar em poucos dias. Neil: olheiras enormes junto com sua cara amassada de sono após uma noite de maratonas de séries. Max: estava bebendo café, um copo grande de café preto e puro. Sortudo bastardo, não parecia que havia acontecido qualquer coisa realmente relevante para que ele tivesse um péssimo dia.

— Quer um pouco? Pode ser útil para melhorar essa cara de zombie do the walking dead.

— Não, obrigado, não gosto de café puro. — Respondeu Neil, e Max deu de ombros, indiferente, tomando mais um gole. — Aliás, como você está tão... normal? Pensei que tinha ficado até tarde ontem ajudando o clube de teatro.

— Ué, mas eu fiquei.

— E não está reclamando de nada? Isso não é comum da sua natureza.

— Neil tem razão. — Concordou Nikki. E de repente os olhos da garota brilharam com uma estranha e caótica empolgação, como se tivesse acabado de se tocar de um detalhe maravilhoso. — Oh, espera, espera! Você fez aquilo de novo, não fez? Quem foi? Preston? Nerris? Spacekid?

— Do que vocês estão falando? — Os dois adolescentes pararam de conversar para encarar Neil com um olhar julgador, como se ele tivesse feito a pergunta mais estúpida possível no contexto da conversa. — O que? Eu não posso ler mentes, sabiam?

Max e Nikki se entreolharam, em uma conversa silenciosa onde cada um conseguia se comunicar apenas lendo a expressão um do outro. Neil observou aquilo, confuso, até que Nikki esbanjou um sorriso animado junto com alguns pulinhos e um balançar de punhos frenéticos. Eles voltaram a encarar Neil, e então a garota disse:

— Max acabou de fazer mais um acordo e devorou a alma de alguém. — Neil colocou a mão na própria cara após ouvir aquilo, desgostoso e aborrecido. Seis e meia da manhã e eles já estavam tocando nesse assunto de novo. — Bom, não exatamente devorou, _devorou_ a alma de alguém. É apenas, tipo... como você disse que funcionava mesmo, Max?

— Isso é sério? — Perguntou Neil, quase de maneira retórica.

— Oh, muito sério. — Afirmou Max, e, por algum motivo, Neil não acreditava nessa afirmação, talvez seja por causa do tom de quase deboche na voz do garoto, ou apenas por que Neil era cético e estava cansado demais para aturar aquilo. Enfim, era um mistério. — E você não vai nem acreditar com quem eu fiz o acordo. Sabe o Nurf? Então, ele-...

— Ok, eu vou parar você por aí. — Disse Neil, acariciando as próprias têmporas. — Primeiro: Nikki, eu não acredito que você também caiu nessa conversa furada do Max ser mesmo um demônio ou coisa assim. Segundo: anda, desembucha sobre o suposto acordo que você teve com o Nurf.

— Se não acredita então por que ainda quer saber sobre o acordo?

— Eu sou sensato, não anti-fofocas. Além do mais, aquele cretino estragou minha edição limitada de concept art do Star Wars. — Reclamou, indignado, e Max pode ver claramente a raiva estampada do olhar de Neil. Ele gostava tanto assim de um livro idiota sobre desenhos? — Ele conseguiu rasgar um livro de capa grossa, quem diabos consegue fazer isso?

— Bem, eu não sei, mas se você foi burro ao ponto de trazer algo assim para a escola, então mereceu.

E com essa fala Neil estava a milímetros de esganar Max, com mãos ardendo em querer socar o garoto, não que ele realmente fosse fazer isso. Max o conhecia bem e sabia que Neil não tinha coragem o suficiente para ferir sequer uma mosca, e também, não era como se aquele nerd tivesse força o suficiente para machucar o Diabo de forma significativa. Contudo, isso não queria dizer que Neil não iria reclamar com Max sobre seu horrível comportamento e moral, e do quanto o garoto deveria considerar que o livro era importante para si antes de dizer qualquer coisa que machucasse seus sentimentos.

Mas, olha o sinal tocando, e no momento perfeito.

Realmente, parecia que Max era mesmo um bastardo sortudo, ou ele tinha uma intuição muito boa sobre o tempo. Não importava mais, até porque Neil havia outras preocupações, como a prova de matemática. Ele era um nerd, então uma nota baixa não era um problema tão sério, e a sua maior necessidade no momento era dormir. Talvez com sorte conseguisse tirar um cochilo em uma ou duas aulas antes ou depois da prova, o que fosse mais vantajoso.

**I**

Era comum que a maioria dos adolescentes se sentisse um lixo após irem mal em uma avaliação, e a pergunta é: qual refeição combina com esse sentimento de fracasso e decepção que apenas iria crescer conforme vão amadurecendo com a vida adulta? Isso mesmo; sopa. Mas não qualquer sopa, não senhor, e sim a famosa gororoba que serviam no refeitório da escola. O estômago de Neil se revirava só de olhar para aquilo, com o cheiro estranho e a cor acinzentada, e ele pode jurar que viu um fio de cabelo dentro da panela. Ainda assim, se viu obrigado a encarar aquela aberração da gastronomia. Colocou um pouco na colher, e bem, mas bem lentamente, aproximou da boca, hesitante. Era só engolir tudo de uma vez, quase lá...

Ele desistiu no último segundo, e com certeza não comeria aquela coisa nem que fosse o ultimo alimento restante na terra. Max viu aquilo enquanto estava na metade do seu prato, singela irritação no olhar acompanhada de um grunhido. Não havia como o garoto continuar comendo quieto ao mesmo tempo em que Neil, na mesma mesa que ele, agia de forma desnecessariamente dramática sobre o gosto de uma sopa.

— Para de frescura e come logo, o gosto não está tão ruim. — Repreendeu, e Neil afastou a bandeja para longe do corpo, o que só deixou Max mais irritado. — Pelo amor de-... vai mesmo desperdiçar comida por birra?

— Pra você é fácil falar, você come de tudo, comeria até um pombo se colocassem sal em cima.

— Primeiro: pombos não tem gosto ruim, e segundo... — Ele estendeu o braço sobre a mesa, pegando na borda da bandeja, e então a puxou de uma vez para o seu lado. — Me dá essa porra aqui, já que você não vai comer então eu vou.

Aquilo deixou Neil curioso sobre a veracidade da informação sobre o gosto de um pombo ser bom ou ruim, mas preferiu não questionar Max enquanto ele estava com o pavio curto. Ao menos Neil não estava sozinho sobre se queixar do gosto da sopa, já que Nikki, apesar de também estar comendo, era denunciada pela sua expressão que não estava gostando nenhum pouco do sabor, assim como a maioria das crianças e adolescentes no refeitório. Bom, se uma notícia sobre infecção alimentar fosse anunciada mais tarde, Neil ficaria feliz por não fazer parte das estatísticas.

Claro, isso não o impediria de ser morto por outros fatores.

O alerta vermelho interno de Neil tocou alto quando ele viu Nurf se aproximando da mesa deles a passos pesados, e não com a melhor das feições. Gaguejou nervoso ao tentar chamar a atenção de Max, que ainda estava terminando de colocar a sopa no próprio prato. No entanto, o garoto reagiu de forma lenta e despreocupada ao levantar os olhos, perguntando um indiferente “o que foi?” antes de Nurf bater com força na sua bandeja, jogando os pratos e a sopa para longe. E Nikki, diferente do seu amigo, já se encontrava do outro lado da mesa por ter reagido rápido assim que captou os sinais dados por Neil.

Os olhares de todos no refeitório eram voltados para eles, tensos e hesitantes, com a expectativa alta de uma briga intensa. Max, no entanto, apenas encarava o chão, diretamente no local onde agora estava o seu prato vazio com a sopa derramada. Seu rosto estava distorcido em desgosto, e não mudou quando ele olhou para cima, para Nurf, o elemento mais próximo de uma agonizante e terrível morte que Neil conhecia. E mesmo assim, Max não tinha medo dele, ou ao menos não demonstrava sentir.

— Eu ia comer aquilo, sabia? — Informou em claro e bom tom, exaltando sua frustração de uma forma hostil, quase que em um rosnado, o que apenas serviu para deixar Nurf mais enfurecido.

O garoto foi pego pelo colarinho do casaco vermelho, suspenso acima da cadeira. O refeitório inteiro fez um barulho uníssono de surpresa, e Neil sentia o impulso de impedir que a cara de Max fosse transformada em um purê de batatas que seria servido no dia seguinte. Mesmo assim, não era como se conseguisse reagir, já que estava completamente paralisado pelo medo e sua única opção restante fosse a de tremer, e muito.

— Seu filho de uma puta, o que você fez?! — Gritou Nurf, tão próximo ao rosto de Max que chegou ao ponto de gotas de saliva caírem em seu rosto. _Ew, nojento._ — Eu pedi a sua ajuda e você _destruiu_ a vida da minha mãe! Eu não te pedi isso, seu arrombado!

— Oh, você pediu sim quando concordou com os termos. — Disse Max em uma calma, porém ríspida, voz. Era o olhar mais intenso que Neil já o viu fazer. — Disse que queria se livrar do seu pai, eu me livrei, então qual o problema?

— Sim, mas eu não pedi para se livrar da minha irmã também.

— Ah, por favor, até parece que faço acordos de graça. E de qualquer forma, não é como se você fosse se dar bem com ela no futuro, levando em consideração a família desestruturada em que você mora. — Nurf demonstrava sentir cada vez mais e mais raiva com as palavras de Max, denunciado tanto por sua expressão furiosa como pelo seu punho fechado com força. O que o garoto tinha na cabeça para falar dessa forma com o bully mais perigoso da escola? — Agora, me ponha no chão — ordenou.

— Oh, não, não, não. Eu tenho um plano muito melhor: esmagar a sua cara feia até que ela fique completamente deformada pelo resto de sua vida. Que tal? — Ameaçou, com o punho já erguido, e Neil já não tinha mais coragem de olhar, colocando as mãos no rosto, mas também não poderia perder aquela cena, abrindo um pequeno espaço entre os dedos para espiar.

Antes que Nurf pudesse socar a cara de Max, o garoto fincou as unhas na mão que segurava seu casaco, visível que elas perfuravam a pele do bully ao ponto de sangrar um pouco. Silêncio no refeitório, e agora, quem antes mostrava uma expressão de puro ódio, não passava de nada mais do que puro medo, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Max, as pupilas tão finas quanto as de um gato, e mais ameaçadoras do que as de um grande e perigoso predador. O que Nurf via através dela, ninguém nunca iria descobrir.

— Eu só vou dizer mais uma vez: — Max sussurrou para Nurf, mas alto o suficiente para que Neil e Nikki conseguissem escutar também, e ninguém mais. — Me. Põem. No. Chão. Se você sabe o que é melhor para você mesmo, pois esse é meu último aviso.

E agora, quem estava tremendo de pavor não era mais Neil, e sim o grande e temível Nurf, o garoto conhecido por aterrorizar até mesmo os veteranos. Seu punho se afrouxou, e ele soltou Max de qualquer jeito na cadeira, se afastando lentamente para trás enquanto os intensos olhos turquesa o encaravam no fundo de sua alma. Neil não conseguia acreditar na cena que via, já que parecia mais como um sonho, ou um teatro do qual não estava participando, apenas observando como um comum telespectador.

— Você é mesmo um demônio. — Disse Nurf, em uma mistura de pavor e raiva, e ainda assim, ele não parecia querer ousar tocar em um único fio de cabelo de Max, fugindo igual um covarde. — Volte para o inferno de onde veio e fique longe de mim!

E da mesma forma que veio, Nurf foi embora, com passos pesados, abrindo caminho entre os outros alunos que o seguiam com os olhos no refeitório, e apenas quando Max o perdeu de vista sua expressão voltou ao normal, entediado e neutro, saindo da cadeira para pegar o prato de plástico e a bandeja caídos no chão. Nikki riu, e então foi para perto do garoto, dizendo o quanto ele foi incrível em colocar o valentão no lugar dele, mas Neil... ele não conseguia acreditar no que acabou de acontecer, igual aos outros estudantes, que aos poucos preenchiam o ambiente com vozes e conversas. E, pode apostar, o foco da maioria era sobre o que acabou de acontecer.

— Como você fez isso? — A pergunta perplexa de Neil chamou a atenção de Max logo após dele colocar os dois objetos em cima da mesa. E então encarou Neil, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Como eu fiz o que?

— _Como eu fiz o que?!_ Você acabou de botar medo no maior bully da escola apenas encarando ele e ainda me pergunta o que?! — Exclamou, e Max apenas deu de ombros, indiferente. — Você tem alguma ideia do que acabou de fazer?

— Sei lá, perdi uma sopa?

— Você fez o Nurf se mijar, isso foi incrível e assustador, Max! Você poderia ter morrido se ele tivesse mesmo te dado um soco na cara.

— _Pff_ , como se ele pudesse destruir o Diabo. — Disse Nikki, dando leves cotoveladas no braço de Max. — Nurf pode ser assustador, mas o Max é implacável.

— Pra ser sincero, ele está mais para alguém desgraçado da cabeça e com uma família fodida do que assustador. — Respondeu Max, se levantando da mesa com ambas bandeja e prato em mãos. — Pode acreditar, eu já vi guaxinins mais assustadores que ele na floresta. Agora vamos embora, já que não tem o que mais comer nessa porra mesmo. — Disse por fim, saindo da mesa e se virando para ir embora.

Neil não podia acreditar no que havia acabado de ver e, pior agora, não podia crer em como Max agia como se tudo fosse tão casual e natural. Não, não, tinha algum truque por trás, era isso, ou então foi tudo uma armação. Quer dizer, óbvio que foi atuação e provavelmente Nurf e Max combinaram de fazer isso, certo? Sim, isso mesmo, o garoto deve ter pago ao bully para poder manter a má fama, não tinha outra explicação.

Ele ficou pensando nisso enquanto saiam do refeitório em direção as salas de aula vazias, ficando atrás de Nikki e Max que não paravam de conversar sobre um assunto completamente paralelo ao ocorrido. No entanto, Neil se mantinha ali, concentrando, tentando entender por que Nurf ajudaria Max naquele tipo de coisa. Quer dizer, claro que todo mundo poderia ser subornado, mas com uma atuação tão boa? A menos que Max fizesse mais do que apenas ajudar o grupo de teatro, tinha algo errado ali.

Mas, claro, era melhor perguntar do que teorizar tudo sozinho.

— Então, qual foi o acordo entre vocês?

— O que? — Max ficou confuso, assim como Nikki, e assim os dois pararam no meio do corredor para encarar Neil. Não que fosse um problema, já que não havia ninguém para ouvi-los de qualquer forma.

— Sabe, o acordo com Nurf. Quanto você pagou para ele dar aquele show todo?

Nikki e Max encararam Neil, depois se entreolharam, quietos por alguns segundos, e então, riram. Era o tipo de risada alta e histérica, como se tivessem ouvido a melhor piada da vida deles, e Neil não fez nada além de cruzar os braços, com uma expressão serena e levemente irritada. Sinceramente, ele não entedia o motivo de tanta graça. Esperou impaciente até que os dois parassem de rir, quando Max olhou para ele e disse:

— Espera, espera. _Você_ acha que eu paguei o _Nurf_ para _me ameaça_ r no meio de todo mundo? Ah não. — E então continuou a rir, ridicularizando aquela ideia. — E eu aqui achando que você não tinha tato para piadas.

— Isso não é uma piada, isso é sério!

— Aham, sei, conta outra, Neil — Dessa vez quem respondeu foi Nikki, recuperando um pouco do folego depois de rir tanto. — Quer dizer, só por que _você_ tem medo do Nurf não quer dizer que o Max também tenha.

— Ok, então me expliquem que porra foi aquela que aconteceu: _você destruiu a vida da minha mãe_ e _se livrou do meu pai e da minha irmã_. Não acha que é um pouco exagerado? A menos que seja algum roteiro shakespeariano de uma das peças dramáticas do Preston, eu não engulo essas falas. Aliás, o que elas querem dizer no final das contas? Você matou o pai e a irmã dele ou coisa assim?

— Bom, foi o que ele pediu. — Respondeu Max e, mais uma vez, dando de ombros, não soltando o sorriso presunçoso de seu rosto em nenhum momento. — O pai dele era um alcoólatra desequilibrado que batia na esposa, o Nurf não aguentava mais as brigas em casa, então dei um jeito nas coisas, e em troca, fiquei com a alma e vida da irmã dele, simples. Quer dizer, eu _ia_ te contar isso hoje de manhã se não tivesse me interrompido.

— Aham, sei, e você espera que eu acredite que você sabia de todas essas coisas?

— Bom, eu sei um monte de coisas.

— Isso é verdade. — Reforçou Nikki. — Ele consegue descobrir coisas só olhando para as pessoas, é assustador.

Neil colocou a mão no rosto, expirando um suspiro impaciente. Claro, por que ele esperava que Max fosse dizer a verdade depois de conquistar toda aquela fama? Ele era um idiota.

O sinal que informava o final do intervalo tocou, e eles voltaram para as salas. As horas passaram, e Neil ficava mais e mais ansioso pensando sobre o assunto, isso quando não ficava frustrado escutando outros alunos fofocando sobre a quase briga no refeitório. Não passou nem meia hora, e já havia novos boatos circulando, novatos com medo e fugindo da presença de Max, e veteranos o respeitando em qualquer lugar que passasse. Que bando de burros ignorantes, não estava óbvio a armação bem a sua frente? Algumas pessoas até se ofereciam para fazer os deveres de casa e trabalhos de Max, as grades dele eram altas, claro que não precisava de toda essa bajulação! A menos, que ele também mentisse suas grades e outras pessoas a fizessem por ele, ganhando uma nota alta com zero esforço.

Era uma mistura de inveja com raiva que Neil sentia, pois ele sabia que Max não merecia ser tão mimado e bem tratado assim, e ele ia provar para a escola toda aquela farsa: a começar indo encarar o seu pior pesadelo.

**II**

Ver os alunos saindo da escola no seu último sinal provocava a mesma sensação ansiosa de ver vários touros correndo em manada, então por isso Neil sempre esperava um pouco antes de sair do prédio, porém, naquele dia, seu objetivo era outro. Ele sabia que Nurf sempre ficava no parque abandonado ao lado da escola depois da aula, provavelmente vandalizando ainda mais os brinquedos quebrados ou então escrevendo o seu nome com um canivete em algum lugar. Enfim, esse tipo de coisa que por si só já era motivo suficiente para evitar interagir com aquele bully, porém, esse não era o caso do Neil. Ele era tão orgulhoso e teimoso para provar estar certo que qualquer medo seu se tornava insignificante, ou quase isso. Claro, eles estavam sozinhos em um parque vandalizado, a bicicleta do Neil ainda estava no estacionamento da escola e Nurf possuía um canivete. Quer dizer, não é como se ele fosse esfaqueado, morto e jogado no meio do mato naquele dia, né?

Ok, talvez esse pensamento tenha feito Neil repensar em suas escolhas, ficando hesitante, porém, já era tarde para recuar, pois Nurf havia notado sua presença. Oh, deus, ele definitivamente iria morrer naquele dia.

— O que você quer? — Perguntou Nurf, em uma profunda e ameaçadora voz. Neil engoliu em seco, no entanto, arrumou a postura, ficando reto, ignorando o seu medo e disfarçando o quanto se sentia ameaçado naquele momento. Ele precisava, e por uma causa nobre.

— _Nuuuurf_ , eu estava mesmo querendo te encontrar... — Disse, e então fez uma pausa quando o garoto mais velho colocou a lâmina do canivete fundo em um tronco de árvore cortado. Aquilo era assustador. — Eu... vi, a sua briga com você e o Max e, nossa, ele deve ter sido bem babaca.

Nurf removeu o canivete do tronco de uma só vez, e quando ele se levantou, o corpo de Neil começou a se preparar para correr, calculando se, da distância em que estava, ele conseguiria fugir caso Nurf decidisse persegui-lo. Naquela altura ele não conseguia mais disfarçar o tremor em suas pernas.

— Você é amigo dele, não é? — Ao se aproximar de Neil, esse começou a recuar para trás, tentando manter a mesma distância a todo o custo. — Foi ele quem te mandou aqui? O que o Diabo quer agora?

— O que? Não, não, não, não! Eu e o Max não somos amigos! A gente só... anda junto! É isso! — O anseio por responder rápido a Nurf fez com que Neil não prestasse atenção ao o que estava atrás dele, acabando por tropeçar em uma pedra grande, por pouco não caindo no chão, mas falhando em continuar com a postura reta, se encolhendo mais a cada passo do bully. — E ele não me mandou aqui! Não, senhor. Eu vim aqui por vontade própria apenas porque quero... ajudar?

— Ajudar com o que? Hein?! — Gritou, fazendo com que Neil se encolhesse _mais_ , intimidado. — Eu já estou cansado da ajuda do seu _amiguinho_ bastardo, e não preciso de mais um esquisito destruindo a minha vida.

— Espera, espera, espera! Antes que você me esfaqueie, eu posso saber o que o Max fez de tão ruim? _Por favorzinho?_ — Pediu, sabendo que provavelmente ele iria morrer naquele momento de qualquer forma e suas chances de fugir de Nurf eram praticamente nulas.

Para a sua surpresa, Nurf ouviu seu último pedido, e ao invés de esmagar a cara de Neil, o bully cruzou os braços em silêncio, o encarando de forma um tanto desconfortável. O que era isso de repente?

— Por que você quer saber? Seja franco. — Ordenou.

— Bom, é... bem... — Neil não sabia como começar a se explicar, já que a situação ficou bem constrangedora de uma hora para a outra. — Você não acredita mesmo _mesmo_ que ele é um demônio e faz pactos com outras pessoas em troca de almas, não é?

As sobrancelhas de Nurf se levantaram, mostrando surpresa pela pergunta, e então ele suspirou, descruzando os braços e apontando uma das mãos diretamente na cara de Neil.

— Escuta, eu não sei o que ele realmente é ou qual seja a merda que você está tentando provar, a única coisa que eu sei é que... — Fez uma pausa, se lembrando do exato momento em que fizeram o acordo. — eu pedi para ele fazer o meu pai sumir, apenas isso. Mas então, ele fez meu pai e minha mãe sofrerem um acidente de carro.

— E como você pode ter a certeza que foi ele?

— Por que a condição do acordo era: _eu me livro do seu pai, mas em troca, eu quero a vida da sua irmã como pagamento._ — Nurf repetiu as exatas palavras de Max, e, por um momento, Neil teve a impressão que a voz do garoto se ecoava por cima da de Nurf. — Eu achava que era uma piada, quer dizer... eu não sabia que a minha mãe estava grávida, se não nunca teria feito aquele acordo em minha vida! E é isso que aconselho: nunca, em nenhum momento, pense em fazer um acordo com o Diabo, não importa se as condições pareçam não fazer sentido.

Neil refletiu sobre as palavras de Nurf, mas antes que pudesse controlar as suas próprias, já era tarde para poder se calar.

— Wow, vocês realmente se superaram para combinar as histórias, não é?

**III**

Ver o sorriso presunçoso de Max enquanto um saco de gelo era colocado em cima do próprio olho não estava exatamente nos planos de Neil para aquela tarde. O garoto não dizia uma única palavra enquanto comia seu pedaço de pizza, não precisava, só o seu olhar já era claro o suficiente para dizer um _eu avisei para não ir fazer merda, você fez por que quis_ enquanto Neil continuava o encarando com uma expressão azeda. Ele odiava aquele sorrisinho de boca cheia.

Aliás, por que Max recebia um pedaço de pizza do grupo de teatro enquanto tudo que Neil tinha era um saco de gelo e um olho roxo? Era injusto! Max nem gostava de teatro e só ajudava por obrigação, ele não merecia aquela pizza.

— Você tem que aprender a ser menos sério. — Disse Max, após engolir o último pedaço restante da borda, sentando ao lado de Neil na parede. — Por que simplesmente não aceita as coisas como são?

— Vai se foder se acha que me convence desse jeito. — Max deu de ombros, o que só fez Neil ficar mais irritado. —Você é o pior.

— _Pff_ , me conte uma novidade. — E então ele tirou a sacola de gelo do rosto de Neil, a abrindo e colocando um dos cubos de gelo na boca. _Credo._ — O que? A sacola estava fechada. — E então jogou a sacola de volta no colo de Neil, enquanto ele ainda o encarava de forma incrédula. — Então, vai me dar uma carona de novo ou o que?

— Você acha que merece uma carona?

— Depois de convencer o Preston a parar tudo o que estava fazendo para te dar uma sacola de gelo nesse olho feio e ainda permitir que você fique aqui; sim, eu mereço uma carona. — Ele tinha um ponto, Neil não iria negar, mas apenas o fato de Max ter razão sobre algo o deixava ainda mais frustrado. — Também, não finja que não iria gostar de me dar uma carona, pelo modo que está obcecado comigo.

— E-eu não estou! — Gaguejou.

— Oh, você está — Reafirmou Max, com um singelo ar de superioridade. — Você fez a mesma coisa com o Harrison ano passado depois que ele venceu o show de talentos, e ainda continua fazendo.

— _Isso_ é por que magia não existe, nem demônios, ou qualquer outra coisa mística que a ciência não possa explicar, e tirar proveito da burrice e ignorância alheia é imoral, Max.

— Ah ‘tá, como se _você_ estivesse em posição de julgar. — Ressaltou, com um tom mínimo de irritação em sua voz. — Acredite no que quiser, Neil, ninguém está te forçando a nada aqui, diferente de você.

E então, Max se levantou do chão, talvez porque estivesse irritado, ou até mesmo chateado, mas naquele momento Neil não ligava, orgulhoso demais para sequer sentir empatia. Ao fundo, a voz de Preston elogiando a todos pelo ótimo trabalho que tiveram naquele dia, com exceção de Max, ele havia sido péssimo em sua atuação de figurante, e o garoto não pode evitar de revirar os olhos com aquela critica estúpida. Aos demais, foram pedidos para que retornassem para casa e descansassem aquela noite para a grande estreia da semana, segundo as próprias palavras de Preston. E enquanto todos se prepararam para ir embora, Max já havia pego sua bolsa, voltando para o lado de Neil e dizendo um singelo “vamos embora?” Que não foi questionado.

Diferente da carona da semana passada, dessa vez eles foram andando lado a lado com Neil segurando sua bicicleta. Era uma tarde mais quente do que as outras, mas a falta de movimentação na rua continuava a mesma, consequências de se morar em cidades pequenas onde quase nada acontece. Mesmo assim, isso ainda não justificava o desconfortável e longo silêncio.

Neil olhou de relance para Max, ele não parecia mais tão irritado, beirando ao usual indiferente. Era estranho vê-lo tão quieto sem que estivesse tramando algo. E disposto a quebrar o silêncio, Neil pigarreou, limpando a garganta antes de começar a falar.

— Então... vai participar da peça? Achei que apenas ajudasse com a parte do cenário no teatro.

— Bom, sim, eu ajudo com a parte do cenário, mas o Preston me prometeu que iria calar a boca por um mês inteiro se eu completasse o restante do elenco, então... — Neil segurou uma risada, e então Max olhou para ele com uma sobrancelha levantada e uma clara confusão em seu rosto. — Qual a graça?

— Você odeia tanto o Preston assim ao ponto de atuar apenas para fazê-lo calar a boca?

— Meu deus, e _como_ eu odeio. — Respondeu, e Neil ainda segurava o riso, prevendo o quanto Max começaria a reclamar de forma exagerada. — É sério! Você não aguentaria cinco minutos ouvindo a voz dele sem surtar, eu até comecei a ficar com dor de cabeça depois de passar uma hora ouvindo os gritos que ele chama de diálogos. E o Preston. Não para. De falar. Por. Um. Minuto!

— Consigo imaginar a sua dor. — Comentou, e por um segundo Neil podia jurar ter visto Max sorrindo para ele. — Mas então, o que o seu pai vai achar da notícia de saber que você vai atuar no teatro da escola?

— Ah, o David não vai aparecer.

— E por que não?

— Ele vai viajar esse mês e vai ficar fora por umas três... talvez quatro semanas, enfim, coisas do trabalho. — Disse, e então finalmente chegaram na frente da casa de Neil. — Mesmo que ele não fosse viajar _nunca_ que convidaria o David para essa peça, ele simplesmente se empolga demais com qualquer coisa que eu faça sem necessidade. Não que seja ruim, mas é muito embaraçoso.

— Vai por mim, eu entendo de pais embaraçosos... — Sim, Neil entendia muito sobre crescer com um pai que o vivia envergonhando em público, não em uma intenção maldosa, mas simplesmente porque ele perdia a noção do ridículo algumas vezes. Na verdade, era justificável que seu desgosto pela filosofia tivesse começado ali, desde que seu pai era professor em uma faculdade e, sempre que o visitava no trabalho, acabava em um ou outro constrangimento público.

E, falando em constrangimento, Neil não sabia onde enfiar a cara quando escutou brigas vindo de dentro da sua casa. Seus pais estavam discutindo de novo, e era ao menos uma vez por dia diariamente. Era um fato que Neil estava acostumado a ignorar _dentro_ de casa, mas mostrar para outras pessoas que a sua família passava por problemas era tão... patético, como se tivesse derrubado suco de uva no tapete branco da sala. Ao se virar para Max, percebeu as sobrancelhas dele arqueadas enquanto olhava em direção a sua casa, um pouco chocado com toda a gritaria.

— Nossa, seus pais devem se odiar mesmo. — Comentou, não em um tom de maldade, mas mais como um comentário de observação.

— Ah... eles não se odeiam. — E por ironia, ao terminar essa frase, o som de um prato quebrando ecoou de dentro para fora, audível para que todos os vizinhos pudessem ouvir. — Só estão passando por umas... dificuldades.

Max olhou para Neil, e depois olhou em direção a casa, sem dizer nada enquanto a gritaria continuava. Neil começou a ficar nervoso com todo o silêncio do seu amigo, não sabendo se ele estava o julgando e julgando a sua família, ou se agora sentia receio por ter voltado para casa junto de Neil naquele dia. Não sabia dizer, afinal era péssimo em analisar pessoas. Mais um barulho de prato quebrado, e eles puderam ver algo voando dentro da casa através das janelas. Oh deus, Neil esperava que não chamassem a polícia de novo.

— Então... — Pigarreou Max, cortando o silêncio entre ele e Neil. — Como meu pai vai viajar na sexta-feira, vai querer passar o fim de semana lá em casa?

Neil piscou algumas vezes, incrédulo em presenciar Max sendo minimamente legal com alguém (e esse alguém ainda por cima sendo ele). Demorou um pouco mais para responder do que deveria, processando a informação, até que por fim falou:

— _Você_ quer que _eu_ vá na sua casa?

— Eer... sim?

— Você?

— Sim?

— Nesse final de semana?

— Se você não quer é só dizer não ao invés de fazer perguntas idiotas. — Disse ríspido, e mesmo assim Neil ainda continuava com seu olhar desconfiado. — Para começo de conversa eu já tinha combinado com a Nikki há muito tempo antes, ‘tá bom? E eu só te chamei por que precisamos de uma terceira pessoa para jogar um jogo estúpido de invocação que ela achou pela internet, e eu achei que isso seria melhor do que passar o fim de semana com os seus pais.

Neil iria abrir a boca para questionar Max, até ser cortado pelo som alto de uma prateleira inteira caindo no chão. Os dois encararam aquela casa perplexos, sem ideia alguma do que poderia estar acontecendo lá dentro naquele exato momento. Neil suspirou. Max poderia ser irritante e malicioso em sua maior parte do tempo, mas ao menos era melhor suportar isso por um final de semana inteiro do que aturar seus pais brigando por uma hora direto.

— Eu vou estar lá, mas a gente vai maratonar senhor dos anéis antes de vocês fizerem sei-lá-o-que de voodoo ou a merda sobrenatural farsante que querem.

— Fechado. — Disse Max, se virando e começando a andar em direção a sua casa. — Esteja pronto as duas da tarde! — Gritou ao longe.

E assim se despediram enquanto Neil via Max se afastar cada vez mais, até que eventualmente sumiu de sua vista. Por fim, suspirou enquanto observava a própria casa, pensando se valia mesmo a pena entrar naquele momento, ou se deveria esperar até que seus pais sentissem sua falta e parassem de brigar. Não era a primeira vez que lidavam com um divórcio, na verdade, já seria o terceiro divórcio deles, mas essa indecisão e vai e volta estava tanto acabando com a relação deles quanto com a paciência de Neil, se fechando e trancando seus problemas por dentro cada vez mais por conta dessas brigas, até que em algum momento, eventualmente, ele explodisse. Ele encostou a bicicleta na cerca, e então sentou na calçada.

Talvez fosse melhor esperar do lado de fora, apenas por hora.


	3. Rato

— Ok, temos salgadinho, pizza congelada, mashmallows, pipoca, todos os filmes pirateados de senhor dos anéis, refrigerante. Precisamos de mais alguma coisa? — Dizia Max enquanto listava os itens em um papel, apenas por garantia de que seus amigos não esqueceriam de nada antes da noite de sexta.

— _Oh, oh._ Velas, precisamos de velas e uma câmera para gravar enquanto estivermos jogando porta vermelha-porta amarela. — Lembrou Nikki, empolgada. — Imagina se um de nós é possuído? Ia ser demais! Neil, não tem mais alguma outra coisa para acrescentar?

Neil não respondeu à pergunta, na verdade, ele não havia falado quase nada durante uma aula inteira naquela manhã, alheio as coisas que aconteciam ao seu redor. Apenas quando Nikki o chamou de novo que Neil voltou a si, claramente perdido sobre o que estavam falando. Esse comportamento não era muito comum, mesmo para um nerd antissocial e reprimido igual ele.

— Você está bem, Neil? — Perguntou Nikki, com uma clara expressão preocupada.

— Hm? Ah, eu estou bem. — Disse ao intuito de despreocupar a amiga, mesmo com Max sabendo que ele estava mentindo. — Não é nada demais, só cabeça cheia com lições e essas coisas. Enfim, do que estamos falando?

Nikki e Max se entreolharam, compartilhando o mesmo sentimento de preocupação a respeito de Neil. Não era muito frequente essa ausência de falas, ainda mais que, entre o trio, quem mais gostava de organização (o que definitivamente não era o caso do Max ou da Nikki) era Neil, então apenas o seu silêncio já era o bastante para preocupa-los. Mas claro que uma cara emburrada não os impediria de ter um dia de aventuras, principalmente quando o pequeno demônio estava presente.

— Hey, se anima — Disse Max, dando um soco fraco no ombro de Neil. — Vamos ter um final de semana inteiro para aproveitar, e se der sorte você ainda vai ser possuído por algum fantasma do século passado, ou quem sabe pelo espirito de um assassino em série, quem sabe? Não se tem uma oportunidade dessas todos os dias.

— Você tem um jeito bem bizarro de animar os outros. — Comentou, e o garoto, por outro lado, deu de ombros, com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto. — Espíritos de assassinos em série? Sério? Só falta me dizer que a Nikki vai ser possuída pelo contramestre.

— Não seria surpresa, e eu ficaria ótima com um gancho em uma das mãos.

Os três riram, mas suas risadas não duraram por muito tempo, não quando Nikki pode ver no canto de olho as três populares. Claro, toda escola que se preze tinham seus alunos populares e com um grande reconhecimento, e querendo ou não, Max por sua fama já era um popular, porém, o caso daquelas três era mais assustador e intimidante, ou ao menos para Nikki era.

Sasha não era só a líder do grupo, como também a chefe do jornal da escola, Erin no entanto era quem escrevia os artigos maldosos e exagerados com as fofocas mais quentes da semana (mesmo que a grande maioria não passasse de informação distorcida e exagerada para atrair mais público) e Tabii, com dois i, apesar de ser a mais baixa e a que menos se destacava em aparência do trio, não ficava de fora já que era perita em interrogações e em fazer pessoas responderem a perguntas que não queriam contra a própria vontade. Era um trio perigoso, muito perigoso, ainda mais se você fosse do tipo facilmente intimidado para poder se defender de virar uma piada pública. Tanto Max quanto Nikki odiavam elas, em especial Max, Nikki em si tinha mais uma visão de _medo-respeito_ com elas (igual a maioria das pessoas), mas não pelo motivo comum que todos tinham de virar alvo de piadas, e sim, por conta do desentendimento passado entre elas.

Que Nikki já foi amiga das três populares antes delas serem populares isso era de conhecimento geral, e foram até boas amigas na época, mas agora, o trio simplesmente a desprezava, e não havia muito o que fazer sobre isso. A garota não era covarde, não, muito longe disso, Nikki era uma das garotas mais corajosas e de personalidade forte que se poderia ter dentro daquela escola, mas se tratando do trio das populares... ela apenas não tinha a coragem de tentar se enturmar novamente e reconstruir a antiga amizade. Acredite, ela já tentou, e é aí que Max entra.

— Ora, ora. Vejamos quem encontramos aqui: o Diabo em pessoa. — Disse Sasha, em uma alta, porém charmosa, voz, e Max não pode evitar de revirar os olhos antes de se virar do seu banco e encarar elas.

— Que porra vocês querem? — Respondeu impaciente, cruzando os braços e encostando as costas na mesa do refeitório. — Eu não tenho tempo para bajulações, estou ocupado.

— Não se preocupe, seremos muito breves... Erin, está com o papel e lápis? — Perguntou, e a garota de cabelo azul respondeu com um sinal positivo de cabeça. — Pois bem, Tabii.

— Então, queremos fazer algumas perguntas sobre seu ‘acordo’ com o Nurf. Soubemos que você ameaçou ele de morte, isso é verdade?

— Ah, sim, claro, eu peguei um rifle e apontei para a cabeça dele na frente de toda a escola. — Respondeu Max sarcasticamente. — Vocês estavam lá quando aconteceu, viram tudo, não tem de onde tirarem uma surpreendente e cabeluda fofoca para colocarem no seu artigo idiota da semana. Tem formas mais úteis de manter um jornal vivo, sabiam?

— Bom, já que não vai ser da maneira fácil... — Disse Tabii, revirando seu bloco de notas, procurando por uma informação útil. — Soubemos do seu recrutamento recente em um papel importante no grupo de teatro.

— E dai?

— Imagine, o Diabo, atuando com uma plateia cheia, com um dos papeis mais significativos em mãos, mas então, começa a se coçar sem parar por ser alérgico a fantasia, ou então, seu papel é trocado de última hora, confundindo toda equipe e pagando vergonha na frente de todos os alunos. Nem mesmo você iria querer isso, não é?

— Estão me ameaçando e ameaçando sabotar o teatro se eu não responder as perguntas idiotas de vocês?

— Se é assim que interpreta... — Respondeu Sasha, com um singelo ar de malicia e superioridade. — A menos que queira preservar a sua imagem intimidadora ou não ter seus segredinhos espalhados, sugiro que continue seguindo com o roteiro, mesmo que odeie teatro. Agora, onde paramos...

— Okay, escutem... — Interrompeu Max, levantando da cadeira do refeitório e ficando frente a frente com Sasha e seu trio. — É melhor que a guria de cabelo azul esteja ouvindo bem porque agora vou ser sincero com você: _Eu. Não. Dou. Uma. Foda. Sobre isso_. Acha que não estou acostumado com pessoas inventando histórias sobre mim por aí? Se a resposta for ‘não’ então vocês estão bem desinformadas, o que é algo bem vergonhoso para uma equipe jornalística. — Disse, e então se sentou de novo na cadeira, cruzando uma nas pernas e encostando as costas novamente na mesa, como um claro gesto de desprezo. — Eu também não dou uma foda para o teatro e eu só faço um ‘papel significativo’ por que o Preston me subornou com comida, e mesmo se eu ligasse para essa palhaçada todas vocês ainda não conseguiriam sabotar o teatro.

— Para alguém aparentemente despreocupado você parece muito preparado para tudo.

— E é por que eu _estou_ preparado para tudo. — Completou Max. — Eu sou o Diabo, sei de cada planozinho mixuruca que vocês planejam fazer caso se frustrem na sua entrevistazinha estupida e, já digo de cara: não vai funcionar. Aliás, para alguém que beija o espelho de casa com a foto do Harry Styles na frente fingindo que está casada com ele, deveria ter cuidado sobre essa de ‘espalhar segredos constrangedores’ ao público.

Sasha, se antes estava com uma postura superior, agora se encontrava constrangida e com o rosto vermelho carmim, tanto pela sua vergonha como pela sua raiva.

— C-como você sequer sabe disso?! — Ela perguntou, com a voz descontrolada, o que para Max, deixava tudo mais hilário. Suas duas melhores amigas poderiam rir, claro, se elas não soubessem o quanto Sasha era perigosa quando ficava com raiva.

Max, no entanto, apenas deu de ombros, se sentindo tão ameaçado quanto uma aranha era ameaçada por uma mosca presa em sua teia.

— Vocês não sabem de nada sobre conseguir informações de outras pessoas, eu sei. Agora: caiam fora, como disse antes, estou ocupado.

Sasha estava a um fio de cabelo de desfazer as suas caras unhas para desfigurar o rosto do Diabo, porém, Erid e Tabii a impediram, segurando em seus braços e a arrastando para longe do pequeno trio. Max observou a cena, e, quando elas já finalmente viraram de costas para ir embora, ele expeliu o ar pelo nariz, voltando a sua posição anterior na mesa do refeitório. Mesmo assim, ainda não disse nada, parecia ocupado demais pensando em alguma coisa. Neil, no entanto, continuou o encarando, e então encarou Nikki, que também estava bastante quieta.

— Foi você quem contou a parada do espelho para o Max? — Perguntou casualmente, e Nikki deu um pequeno pulo na sua cadeira, pega de surpresa pela questão inesperada.

— Eu nem sabia que a Sasha fazia isso.

— _Qualé._

— É verdade! Eu não sei mais nada sobre elas — Respondeu, com um pouco de constrangimento em sua voz. — Na verdade eu não sei mais nada sobre elas agora, já que depois que elas pararam de falar comigo...

— Você não está perdendo nada por não andar com aquelas vadias, confie em mim — Disse Max, com um tom um pouco mais irritado do que o habitual. Alguma coisa na conversa entre ele e Sasha havia o tirado do sério, e Neil não havia prestado atenção o suficiente para sacar o que era. — De qualquer forma, o que acham de videogames? Tenho um amigo que também vai vir para casa sexta e ele também tem uma coleção enorme de jogos de ps4.

— Você tem outros amigos além da gente? Isso é novo — Zombou Neil, e Max não conseguiu resistir de entrar na brincadeira.

— Olha quem fala, como se você pudesse ter outros amigos além da gente, cara feia. — Zombou de volta, e Nikki acabou rindo com aquele comentário.

— Oh, fiquem quietos vocês dois. Nós sabemos que vocês não conseguem ter outros amigos além de mim. — Ela disse, e logo os três começaram a rir de novo e a se zombarem, exatamente como estavam fazendo antes.

**IV**

Sala sete, sala oito, sala nove... não era sempre que Neil prestava atenção na numeração das salas, mas desde que ele precisava saber onde o jornal da escola ficava, agora ele não se via com outra escolha a não ser reparar ao seu redor procurando pela porta com a placa número treze. Tirando os alunos que ficavam em seus clubes, a escola estava completamente vazia depois das aulas, e Neil só esperava que naquela altura as garotas não tivessem ido embora. Mas quais eram as chances de se encontrar com elas? E mesmo se encontrasse, Neil não iria negar que tinha medo de conseguir um segundo olho roxo. Balançou a cabeça, afastando esse pensamento, elas eram garotas, quão ruim poderia ser falar com uma delas?

Finalmente chegou na porta com número treze. Bateu algumas vezes na madeira, anunciando que havia alguém do lado de fora da sala, e logo em seguida uma voz feminina disse que ele poderia entrar. Neil entrou, e se surpreendeu ao perceber que não havia ninguém ali, além dele e Tabii. A garota baixinha e loira já estava ocupada demais organizando os recordes do jornal (e em geral a sala inteira) para prestar atenção em Neil, que naquele momento a presença era tão significativa quanto a de uma formiga. O garoto ficou em silêncio por algum tempo enquanto Tabii trabalhava, não queria atrapalhar a garota, não, era formal demais para isso (uma desculpa idiota para dizer que não sabia como falar com garotas), então esperou que ela se pronunciasse primeiro, o que não demorou muito.

— Você vai continuar aí plantado, em silêncio, de forma absolutamente não esquisita e perversa, ou vai dizer logo o que quer e ir embora? — Tabii foi brutalmente direta e sincera, e sequer precisou olhar para Neil para que ele soubesse o quanto ela estava desprezando sua presença ali, e com essa impressão Neil deu o seu máximo para ser o mais direto que podia.

— Tabii, bom... é... — Pigarreou umas duas vezes, se mostrando mais nervoso do que o habitual. — Eu só vim aqui perguntar sobre o que vocês sabem... a respeito dos acordos do Max.

Tabii parou por um momento, levantando o olhar e então se virando na direção de Neil, o analisando de forma presunçosa e prepotente. Deus, garotas conseguiam ser bem mais ameaçadoras do que Neil esperava, e Tabii não era uma exceção, mesmo que fosse considerada a com menos destaque do trio.

— Por que você quer saber? Não eram amigos ou coisa assim? — Perguntou ela.

— Bom... é uma longa história — Admitiu, coçando a nuca. — De qualquer forma, soube que vocês estão na cola dele desde que começaram a chama-lo por esse apelido, e eu queria saber mais sobre.

A garota o analisou de cima a baixo, suspeitando de qual eram realmente as intenções de Neil ou o que exatamente ele conseguiria caso ela contasse sobre a rixa das três populares com o Diabo. No final, ela abriu espaço na mesa com recorte do próximo jornal.

— Me ajude com isso e conte o que sabe, que contarei tudo o que sabemos. — Anunciou, e Neil não poderia estar mais excitado sobre recortes na vida.

Não era um trabalho muito complicado, mas fazer isso sozinho poderia ser tedioso. Neil não pode deixar de se impressionar com o quanto a pequena garota era ardilosa, não apenas em organizar o jornal em si, mas em deixar o ambiente todo arrumado. Era comum que clubes fossem bagunçados, independente de qual seja o tema deles, mas o clube jornalístico da escola era impecável: nenhum papel fora do lugar, fileiras de mesa organizadas simetricamente na sala, um quadro próprio de informação separado por tema, data e nome (ainda que a maioria fosse sobre fofocas). Nerds como Neil poderiam odiar as três populares por serem a categoria de vítima mais comum de suas humilhações e piadas, mas tinha que admitir: elas sabem como manter um ambiente de trabalho impecável e ainda conseguir entregar as notícias no prazo semanalmente.

— Então, o que exatamente você quer saber? — Perguntou Tabii, e Neil foi pego de surpresa, não havia notado que foi tão longe em suas observações.

— Bem... o que vocês sabem sobre o acordo do Nurf?

— Não muito, para ser sincera, quer dizer, o pai dele era um alcoólatra e a mãe dele é uma vadia masoquista depressiva. Soubemos que ele morreu em um acidente de carro, mas o Nurf diz que foi o Diabo que matou ele. E aparentemente a mãe dele estava gravida e acabou sofrendo um aborto no dia do acidente. — Tabii falava de maneira tão casual que chegava a ser assustador, e Neil ficou imaginando que mais outros tipos de histórias as garotas não fofocavam entre si. — Sasha acha que aquilo foi só uma coincidência absurda que o Diabo aproveitou para assustar o Nurf e conseguir mais respeito na escola, já Erin acha que o Diabo sabotou o carro da família para que o acidente acontecesse.

— E o que você acha sobre isso?

— Sinceramente eu não ligo, desde que tenha uma história interessante para publicar no jornal. — Admitiu, enquanto recortava uma foto do Preston, um recorte sobre a entrevista da peça teatral daquela semana, Neil supôs. — Quer dizer, ele é problemático e esquisito, então sempre temos boas histórias para publicar quando um acordo escandaloso desses acontece. Lembro que da primeira vez um garoto havia desaparecido de repente, as pessoas começaram a dizer que o Diabo havia o devorado.

— Espera, isso é verdade?

— Claro que não! Eu inventei a parte dele ter sido devorado. — Admitiu Tabii, e Neil não poderia se sentir mais idiota. — Apesar de que o garoto realmente sumiu uns meses depois de ter feito amizade com o Diabo, então foi daí que os boatos começaram. Claro que as pessoas adoram exagerar os fatos para criar uma boa fofoca, e esse caso não seria diferente...

— Mas?...

— Eu não me surpreenderia se fosse verdade, quer dizer, é o Diabo, querendo ou não sempre acontece coisas estranhas quando colocam o nome dele no meio.

Neil se viu pensativo sobre aquilo, preocupado, porém definitivamente mais curioso sobre o que Max e a origem de toda aquela bola de neve que parecia ser a vida dele eram. Pareciam dois mundos completamente paralelos, e o fato das pessoas levarem essa fama tão a sério o irritava, até por que, ele conhecia Max, o real Max, e sabia que toda aquela história era uma grande farsa. Mesmo assim, todos os alunos agiam como completos ignorantes alienados por uma fantasia criada com aquela imagem. Quer dizer, era impossível que a burrice humana chegasse ao ponto de ter medo de um garoto normal por ter feito praticamente nada.

— Okay, agora é a sua vez. — Disse Tabii, terminando de fazer o recorte no papel, e Neil se viu desconexo mais uma vez.

— Minha... vez do que?

— De dizer algo sobre o Diabo, se lembra? Eu te dou uma informação e você me dá uma informação.

— Ah, certo. Bom... — Neil pensou um pouco. Ele não sabia de nada absurdamente escandaloso sobre Max que toda a escola já não soubesse, ainda mais se tratando de uma das três populares, então as chances de ter alguma história exclusiva era menos de dez por cento. Seria difícil manter uma troca de informações assim. — Eu soube que ele já comeu pombos uma vez.

— Sem chance, você está mentindo.

— É sério! Ele me disse antes do Nurf vir ameaçar a gente na frente de toda a escola. Bom, ameaçar ele... — Explicou, e de repente Neil se viu com os dedos melecados e grudados com cola, desde quando ele estava assim? O garoto tentou limpar as mãos no suéter, mas acabou só piorando a situação, e agora suas mãos estavam grudentas e felpudas. — Se eu não me engano ele também tem medo de água, por algum motivo.

— Água?

— Sim, bom, não exatamente água, mas... — Neil começou a balançar as mãos no ar para tentar desgrudar seus dedos, frustrando com aquela tentativa fracassada. Do que diabos eram feitas aquelas colas? — Uma vez a gente foi convidado pra festa de aniversário na casa da Nikki, e ela colocou uma daquelas piscinas de plástico, mas o Max passou o aniversário todo a pelo menos uns dois metros de distância da piscina. Deveria ter visto, ele parecia meu gato quando a gente liga o aspirador de pó lá em casa.

Quando Neil finalmente desistiu de tentar descolar as suas mãos ele olhou para Tabii, surpreso que agora a garota não estava trabalhando nos recortes do jornal e sim anotando tudo o que ele falava em um bloco de notas. Sua consciência pesou um pouco, igual um mal pressentimento de que essa informação poderia ter uma consequência futura, porém não disse nada sobre isso, até por que não teria como Max saber que essa informação veio dele caso ela vazasse no futuro.

— Ok, então, qual o próximo podre dele? Rolo com alguma ex namorada? Alergia a alguma comida especifica? Um motivo para o senso de moda dele ser horrível? — Tabii não parava de tagarelar enquanto anotava em seu bloco de notas, empolgada pelo trio de populares finalmente ter encontrado algo que pudessem usar contra o Diabo.

— Nada disso. Duas informações por duas informações, se lembra?... — Disse Neil, e nesse momento ele acidentalmente acabou grudando as duas mãos juntas. Encarou as mãos, e então encarou Tabii, que também estava encarando as mãos de Neil, e que o encarou logo em seguida. Ok, aquilo era constrangedor. — Ou... talvez uma informação e as minhas mãos livres?

Tabii conteve uma risada, e então deixou o bloco de notas sobre a mesa antes de se dirigir para uma estante com toalhas rosas e uma cesta com pequenos sabonetes em forma de coração, pegando um item de cada. Ao menos era bom saber que Neil não foi o primeiro e nem seria o último a ter esse mesmo problema com a cola (elas até tinham um mini forno elétrico para aquecer a água, como conseguiram permissão para isso?) e, depois de lavar as mãos por uns quinze minutos, Neil ficou livre, e ainda estava com cheiro ótimo de lavanda. Ele tinha que admitir, até que Tabii não parecia tão má quando a olhava de perto, talvez ela até mesmo pudesse ser mais legal do que o esperado. Sinceramente, ele não entendia o motivo de toda aquela rivalidade entre as meninas e seus amigos.

— Agora, o combinado?...

— Oh, claro. Deixe-me ver... — Disse Neil, tentando vasculhar por qualquer informação sobre Max que poderia ser minimamente útil. — Bom, ele realmente odeia peças de teatro, mas não só isso como musicais também. Acho que se ele fosse forçado a participar de uma peça com música sobre Romeu e Julieta provavelmente botaria fogo no palco.

— Argh, típico de garotos, não suportam o clássico romantismo.

— Eu acho que é mais uma coisa dele. Uma vez eu comecei a cantar ‘A dead girl Walking’ e o Max faltava pular no meu pescoço e me estrangular.

— Espera, _você_ gosta do musical de Heathers? Oh, meu deus. Isso é, tipo, o meu musical favorito! — A empolgação de Tabii era tão óbvia, mas tão óbvia, que ela faltava pular de animação. — Quero dizer, eu nunca tinha visto nenhum outro garoto além do Preston falando sobre esse musical. Rápido, uma referência de um filme icônico de comedia adolescente do ano de dois mil e quatro.

— Garota, já preparou seu visual rosa pastel para quarta? — Disse Neil, e Tabii não poderia deixar seu lado _fangirl_ falar mais alto. — Mas, sério, não espalhe por aí que assisto esses tipos de filme. Já ganhei um olho roxo do Nurf e não estou afim de ter outro.

E por um momento, Neil ficou assustado quando a garota baixinha e loira segurou em suas duas mãos, quase não conseguindo ficar parada no lugar.

— Isso é tão legal! Nós podemos sair, fazer compras, cuidar da pele um do outro. A Sasha e a Erin não vão gostar nada disso... Mas podemos nos encontrar depois das aulas, isso seria tão legal! — E quando menos pode perceber, Tabii começou a tagarelar sobre as coisas que fariam que (definitivamente ninguém) iria saber. Claro, quem iria suspeitar que uma popular e um nerd esquisito eram amigos? Era quase um romance proibido, ou melhor, uma amizade proibida, a garota nem poderia acreditar. — Eu nem posso acreditar! Sempre quis ter um melhor amigo gay.

— Eu não sou gay. — E quando Neil falou isso, e de uma forma bem ofendida para ressaltar, Tabii soltou um _oh_ surpreso. — Mas, bem, ainda podemos fazer essas coisas juntos.

— Jura?!

— Bom, sim, seria bom para essa pele maltratada ter um pouco de mimo.

A garota sorriu de orelha a orelha, olhos brilhando, e com isso Neil concluiu que estava certo em uma coisa: Tabii realmente não era má, talvez só estivesse em má companhia, mas definitivamente não era má. Ainda assim, sua pequena conversa com a garota acabou deixando mais duvidas a respeito de Max do que Neil gostaria, até por que, ele ainda não havia chegado em lugar nenhum, mas pelo menos havia uma base, e talvez (apenas talvez) a sua amizade com aquela garota fosse útil para provar de uma vez por todas a farsa que Max era.

**V**

Sexta a noite, o teatro da escola havia ficado mais lotado do que o esperado e, modéstia a parte, Preston havia feito realmente um excelente trabalho em sua primeira peça original. A iluminação, as falas, o drama, o figurino, até mesmo Max (que só teve alguns dias para substituir o garoto que havia sofrido um acidente durante os ensaios) conseguiu fazer uma atuação surpreendente, ainda mais para os próprios padrões de quem odiava esse tipo de coisa. Porém, Neil ainda suspeitava de algo. Realmente, as três populares não cumpriram com as suas ameaças de arruinar a imagem do Diabo na frente de toda a escola, e o fato mais estranho era que o garoto havia visto o cabelo azulado da Erin no meio da multidão. Como Neil poderia não reconhecer? Ele era impecável, brilhoso, poderia ser visto de longe e, ainda assim, as pessoas não conseguiam reconhecer o quão bonito e sedoso ele é, segundo suas próprias palavras.

Quando o teatro acabou, Neil, Max e Nikki foram direto para a casa do Diabo de bicicleta, bom, pelo menos Neil e Nikki estavam de bicicleta, Max estava de pé na parte de trás da bicicleta do Neil. Não era um grande incomodo, desde que o garoto era leve e conseguia se equilibrar bem, o único ruim mesmo era andar sem moletom naquela noite fria e ventosa, e na única vez na vida em que Neil havia decidido vestir uma blusa normal. Para a sua sorte sua mochila com roupas e tudo que precisavam já estavam na casa (haviam passado durante a tarde, como Max pediu), então não tinha muita enrolação sobre o caminho que iriam tomar.

Era a primeira vez que Neil via a casa de Max de perto e, ele não iria mentir, o lugar não se parecia com nada que chegasse sequer perto da personalidade do garoto. Não era exatamente comum que pessoas se parecessem com suas casas, mas no lugar onde Max morava transmitia uma aura completamente oposta à dele: feliz, alegre e otimista. Se fosse para associar, ela se assemelhava mais a David, o que também não mudava o fato que o garoto e seu pai continuavam sendo completos opostos. Foram poucas as vezes que Neil havia conversado com David na vida, até por que, ele trabalhava bastante, e se o garoto não se enganava, em mais de um emprego também. As únicas exceções talvez foram quando eles se encontraram na festa do aniversário da Nikki e nas reuniões de pais e professores, e também sempre que Max aprontava na escola e era pego, e, acredite, Max já aprontou mais vezes do que ele foi pego pela direção e isso Neil poderia confirmar. Mas deixando essa parte de lado, eles pareciam se dar bem, e apesar do mal humor e resmungos sobre seu pai aqui e ali, era claro o respeito que Max havia sobre David. Isso, e o fato de que uma vez Neil viu o Max descer o cacete no Edward, aluno do segundo ano, quando ele falou sobre como o pai de Max era estupido e retardado por tê-lo adotado.

Aquilo ficou marcado na memória de Neil para que ele nunca, em hipótese alguma, nem de brincadeira, zoasse David, ou ele acabaria sendo conhecido como o “segundo Edward sem dente”.

E, bem, se o exterior da casa já era bem alegre, o interior era alegre e aconchegante, com a porta da frente sendo a entrada direta para a sala de estar: um sofá vermelho enorme, duas poltronas, uma de cada lado, uma lareira, e uma tv na parte superior. Agora, só faltava o tal amigo do Max chegar com o videogame, e enquanto isso, Neil iria explorar a casa.

— O que vocês preferem comer primeiro? Um balde de frango frito ou pizza congelada? — Anunciou Max enquanto digitava no celular, aproveitando para subir na bancada que separava a sala de estar e a cozinha.

— Espera, a gente não colocou frango frito na nossa lista. — Lembrou Neil tirando seus sapatos e os colocando em um canto perto da escada que levava ao segundo andar, onde não atrapalharia ninguém. — Aliás, que tipo de frango?

— Lembra daquele restaurante que a gente foi uma vez depois da escola?

— O do balde gigante e recheado com cheddar de vinte dólares?

— Esse mesmo, vou pedir três.

— ‘Tá brincando comigo. — Disse Neil, desacreditado. — Eu sei que você adora comer, mas não é possível que gaste sessenta dólares em frango.

— Essa é a parte boa: não sou eu que vou pagar. — E então ele olhou para Neil de forma zombeteira, quase sorrindo com a língua entre os dentes. — Preston me garantiu que ele compraria o quanto de comida eu quisesse por uma semana se eu fosse bem na peça de teatro, e agora temos baldes de frango de graça.

— Isso explica por que você atuou tão bem. — Disse Nikki pulando em cima do sofá vermelho e simplesmente jogando seus sapatos no ar, com um parando em cada canto diferente. — Vamos logo assistir ao filme de nerd magico do Neil, quero entrar em contato com um fantasma ainda essa noite.

Neil revirou os olhos, e Max reparou nisso, mas continuou em cima da bancada por um tempo enquanto digitava no celular antes de se juntar aos seus amigos e começar o filme. Ele particularmente não era muito fã de fantasia, mas se isso fosse fazer seu amigo cético e quase ateu calar a boca durante o resto da noite, então ele assistiria uma maratona com prazer. Mas “assistir” em si, não significava a mesma coisa que “não atormentar o Neil”, ou “ficar paradinho e quieto no sofá”, ou então “não irritar o nerd se jogando em cima dele”. Max não poderia evitar, adorava irritar os outros, principalmente seus amigos, e o bom era que ele não era o único.

Nem meia hora de filme havia se passado quando ambos, Max e Nikki, estavam casualmente deitados em cima de Neil no sofá de um modo que o garoto quase não conseguisse ver a tv na sua frente. Sequer seu bufar de frustração pode ser ouvido com a boca contra uma almofada. Decidiu dar um basta naquilo e rodou o corpo, fazendo ambos seus amigos caírem no chão, contudo, óbvio que as coisas não seriam resolvidas de forma tão simples. E sem que o garoto nerd pudesse prever, ele estava sendo atacado por duas almofadas.

Aquilo era uma guerra de almofadas e penas em uma luta injusta de dois contra um, e Neil não havia nenhuma chance de ganhar. Porém, ele não desistiu, e se equipou com o máximo de almofadas e usou todos os seus reflexos para contra atacar Max e Nikki. Que tentativa adorável, ainda mais para alguém nada atlético. E mesmo com a sua grande bravura, Neil foi massacrado na guerra de almofadas e arrastado sobre o tapete da sala, sem direito a uma defesa da sua pena de morte: as cócegas. Ele poderia gritar o quanto quisesse por piedade, mas já era tarde e seu destino estava selado. Esse era o fim do bravo e valente guerreiro Neil.

Ao menos até a campainha tocar e fazer Max e Nikki pararem de atormentar o garoto.

— Ah, finalmente ele chegou. — Disse Max, se levantando do chão enquanto Neil ainda se contorcia com alguns espasmos aqui e ali e uma ou outra risada que ainda saia sem controle.

— Ok... foi até que rápido para três baldes de frango frito. — Comentou Neil, se sentando no chão ainda meio tonto e sem ar. — Vocês dois me pagam por isso...

Em resposta a essa ameaça, Max simplesmente saiu andando e mostrou o dedo do meio para Neil antes de abrir a porta. Não era o entregador com os baldes de frango, não, para infortúnio de Neil era algo muito, muito pior, chegando ao ponto dele levantar quase em um salto mesmo com o seu cansaço. Max fazendo amizade com qualquer outra pessoa na escola já era, por si só, algo bastante improvável, mas Max sendo amigo justamente do Harrison?! Como Neil não ficou sabendo disso antes? Quer dizer, quais eram as chances do ilusionista da escola e o garoto com apelido de Diabo serem amigos? Bom, se Max evitou propositalmente de dizer ao Neil que o seu “amigo com um ps4” era o Harrison apenas para fazer o Neil ficar de boca fechada, ele estava muito enganado, até por que, eles se odiavam. Bom, Neil odiava o Harrison, já Harrison era o tipo de pessoa que tentava fazer amizade com todo mundo, mesmo assim, isso não mudava o fato de que, pelo restante da noite (e a manhã seguinte também), Neil agiria de forma emburrada.

Nem mesmo a maratona de senhor dos anéis foi o suficiente para fazer o garoto “ficar de boa” com o mágico. E que tipo de palhaçada era aquela de se auto intitular “mágico”? Harrison não era um mágico de verdade, “ilusionista” era mais apropriado para o título dele, afinal magia não existe, e esse era um dos principais motivos para a rivalidade entre Neil e Harrison, ou melhor dizendo, raiva do Neil sobre Harrison. Claro, ele até agora não conseguiu provar como alguns números do ilusionista funcionavam, mas isso não fazia com que eles fossem menos falsos, e apenas o fato de que Neil não conseguiu desmascara-lo o deixava mais pistola.

Era quase meia noite quando acabaram de ver o segundo filme e de comer as coxas de frango, então decidiram continuar com a maratona no dia seguinte, já que por hora, iriam tentar introduzir Nikki ao estado de hipnose para que o jogo porta vermelha, porta amarela funcionasse. Não era difícil prever que Neil não estava nada satisfeito com isso, mesmo que no máximo ele apenas segurasse a câmera para gravar tudo. O jogo em si não era nada complicado, na verdade, a única parte mais difícil em si era fazer com que Nikki relaxasse e se concentrasse o suficiente para a hipnose funcionar, o que, vindo da garota, era uma tarefa bem difícil. Todos, com a exceção de Harrison e da garota, precisavam ficar em silêncio, e ela só poderia falar quando o magico perguntasse coisas curtas como “qual a cor da porta?”, “qual porta você prefere entrar?” enquanto ela era introduzida na hipnose. Outra coisa muito simples, era de como a hipnose era feita: com Nikki deitada com a cabeça no colo do Harrison, e Harrison fazendo massagem em suas têmporas em movimentos circulares.

Isso seria impressionante, claro, se fosse algo feito para assustar crianças de dez anos. E o começo era tão entediante que Neil não suportava mais nem um minuto daquela palhaçada.

— Por que não podemos fazer algo mais interessante e realmente divertido? — Neil quebrou o silêncio, tirando Nikki da hipnose, mas ainda assim a garota se recusava a abrir os olhos. Ela não teria uma experiência sobrenatural estragada pelo seu amigo.

— Fica quieto, estou tentando me concentrar aqui. — Ela disse.

— Ah, qual é. Chamaram o Harrison apenas para uma sessão de hipnose? Até o Max pode fazer isso.

— Bom, teoricamente ele não pode. — Corrigiu Harrison, continuando com sua explicação. — Quer dizer, ele é um demônio, e a menos que queira que a Nikki tenha sua mente presa em um outro plano espiritual para sempre, ele não pode fazer isso.

— Sério? Até você? — A voz de Neil não mostrava mais do que desprezo. Aquilo era ridículo. — Ah, claro, o “demônio” e o “mágico” trabalhando juntos. Não sei nem por que estou surpreso com isso.

Harrison iria começar a discutir com Neil a respeito da sua ignorância sobre magia e o mundo espiritual, mas parou quando Max fez um gesto com a mão para que o mágico ficasse quieto. Oh, ótimo, seria interessante ver o Diabo em pessoa lidando com isso.

— Quer saber de uma coisa, Neil? Você está certo. — Ouvir essas palavras, vindas da boca de Max foi um choque tremendo, até mesmo para Nikki, que se levantou em um segundo, não acreditando no que seu amigo acabou de dizer.

— Pera aí, ele está o que?! — Repetiu ela, em um tom agudo e indignado. — Max, você é-

— Uma completa farsa, pois é, não deu para enganar o Neil dessa vez pessoal. — Ele disse, enquanto tanto Harrison quanto Nikki o encaravam em completa confusão, e Neil, por sua vez, estava de olhos arregalados, não esperando que Max fosse desistir tão cedo. — Desculpa ter mentido para vocês, eu achava que poderia enganar todos, mas definitivamente o Neil é mais esperto do que eu pensava.

— Eu sou?... — Perguntou de volta, completamente abismado e ainda em choque por ouvir aquelas coisas, até que Max apoiou o cotovelo em seu ombro, e então ele balançou a cabeça, reafirmando tudo em um tom orgulhoso. — Claro que eu sou! Quer dizer, nem todos tem o privilégio de ter um Q.I acima da média para acreditar em qualquer historinha que contam por aí.

— Claro que não, e fico surpreso que você é um dos poucos que sabe a verdade. — E dito isso, Max se levantou, ascendendo as luzes da sala de estar e apagando as velas acessas. — Agora que estamos entre amigos e todos sabem o meu segredo, vamos fazer algo realmente divertido!

Aquela mudança repentina de comportamento pode parecer completamente normal para Neil. Claro que o garoto consideraria normal, afinal, ele quem iria sair com a razão no final da história. Porém, Nikki e Harrison pareciam um pouco... preocupados, ainda mais sobre o que exatamente Max pretendia fazer. Até porquê, não era todo dia que o Diabo referia a si mesmo como uma “farsa”. Havia alguma coisa errada e ele estava planejando algo, isso era óbvio, mas se as consequências seriam boas ou ruins para Neil, só o futuro diria, até lá, eles se manteriam de boca fechada e seguiriam com o mesmo teatro que Max. Mal sabiam que o Diabo apenas queria brincar de gato e rato com o seu amigo, e observar Neil perdendo sua sanidade e ficando cada vez mais paranoico nos próximos dias era algo que Max achava divertido, e claro, não trocaria essa oportunidade por nada.


	4. Instinto de caça

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sim, eu fui burra e esqueci de postar o restante dos capitulos nesse site e estou postando tudo agora. Por favor me perdoem por isso.

Aquela era a primeira segunda feira em que Neil acordava e ia direto para a escola genuinamente feliz, e nisso todos conseguiam reparar. Seu ar de superioridade falava por si só que seu final de semana havia sido incrível, não que passar dois dias direto na casa de um amigo fosse a definição de incrível para todas as pessoas, mas ao menos agora ele tinha uma prova concreta de que estava certo e de que Max era uma farsa.

Porém... alguma coisa ainda não parecia certa. Quer dizer, Neil tinha a vitória (uma vitória estranhamente fácil), mas não parecia adiantar de muita coisa já que, segunda de manhã, tudo voltava ao normal. As pessoas ainda desviavam deles no corredor da escola, Neil ainda escutava os cochichos nos corredores, e novos boatos fresquinhos apareciam e se espalhavam de boca em boca como um incêndio. Então, qual o propósito da sua vitória se a fama de Max continuava a mesma firme e forte? Claro que Neil só poderia deixar isso de lado e continuar agindo como um babaca com complexo de superioridade pelo seu ceticismo, mas ele não estava satisfeito apenas com isso, pelo contrário, estava frustrado. Até por que, mesmo sabendo a verdade, ele ainda não suportava ver toda aquela bajulação e medo em cima de um garoto comum. E, de repente, o que era para ser uma segunda tranquila acabou se tornando o próprio inferno. Além de ser ignorado quando zoava o fato das pessoas temerem ao dizerem o apelido do Diabo, Neil também era acompanhado com um olhar ou outro de julgamento, como se ele fosse o maluco da história. Aqueles idiotas, não iriam rir quando o garoto provasse para toda a escola que ele estava certo. Mas para o seu azar, se de um lado Neil estava tentando provar que o Max não passava de um garoto normal, do outro tinha o próprio Max, que fingia não entender do que Neil estava falando. Aquele maldito bastardo, ele estava fazendo um joguinho de propósito para que as pessoas o ridicularizassem. Obvio que o garoto não deixaria isso passar batido, e ele teria a sua vingança o mais rápido possível.

— O que foi, Neil? Você parece meio chateado — Disse Max, com um falso tom doce enquanto apoiava a cabeça na mão e o cotovelo na mesa de concreto do pátio da escola, e ele não parecia querer outra coisa senão provocar Neil, afinal, por qual outro motivo o garoto teria o seguido?

— Você é o pior.

— Pelo o que? — Perguntou, e Neil não poderia ficar mais irritado com uma falsa voz ingênua.

— Você sabe muito bem, seu pestinha. — Retrucou, apontando o dedo na cara de Max, e ele não mudou a sua expressão presunçosa por nenhum segundo. — Você pode fazer os seus joguinhos mentais com outras pessoas, mas agora que confirmei a verdade você não vai ficar impune por muito tempo.

— Tudo isso por que comi o seu sanduiche de amendoim? Você é muito rancoroso.

Neil grunhiu irritado, resistindo a vontade de socar a própria cara na mesa de concreto. Agora fazia sentido o por que Max admitiu sua farsa com tanta facilidade, afinal ele adora ver as outras pessoas irritadas e frustradas, e Neil particularmente se frustrava bem rápido com qualquer mínima especulação que não pudesse ser explicada pela ciência. A esse ponto o garoto não se surpreenderia se Max apenas mantinha uma amizade com ele para vê-lo infeliz.

Neil levantou a cabeça, pronto para tentar frustrar aquela brincadeira do Max (ou ao menos diminuir um pouco aquele sorriso irritante da cara do garoto), porém, ele parou, observando atrás de Max um carro novo entrar e parar no estacionamento dos professores. O garoto reparou nessa observação de Neil, e então também se virou, curioso com o que seu amigo estava observando. O estacionamento não era muito longe de onde estavam, com apenas uma grade os separando, a maior surpresa, porém, foi ver quem saiu do veículo. Por um momento, Neil ficou confuso, pois o rosto daquele desconhecido era bem familiar, igual seus gestos e postura, no entanto a sua aparência era singelamente diferente, quase um oposto.

— Aquele é... o seu pai? — Perguntou Neil para Max, mas ele não respondeu. Na verdade, Max sequer parecia ter escutado, e Neil se inclinou do seu assento para olhar no rosto do seu amigo, percebendo que ele não passava de pura estática.

Nem um musculo, respiração ou movimento de cabeça vinha de Max, e a única coisa que se mexia eram seus olhos, com pupilas dilatadas, que acompanhavam a figura do homem abrindo o porta malas do carro e retirando caixas e mais caixas de papelão. Neil já estudou alguma coisa ou outra sobre linguagem corporal, e ele poderia assumir com total certeza que o que seu amigo sentia não era medo, e sim o mais puro horror. Era a primeira vez que ele via Max demonstrar esse tipo de emoção, ainda mais que o Diabo havia construído a fama de não ter medo de nada e nem ninguém. Neil olhou mais uma vez para o homem, procurando característica dele que denunciariam a origem de tanto pavor no amigo, no entanto, não encontrou nada. Então, ele estalou os dedos na frente dos olhos do garoto, o chamando mais uma vez, conseguindo o tirar daquele transe.

— Max, você está bem? — Perguntou Neil, genuinamente preocupado, e então o garoto balançou a cabeça.

— Sim, sim. Eu ‘tô bem. — Respondeu, e então se virou, ficando de costas para o estacionamento e de frente para Neil. — Ele já foi?

Neil achou suspeito aquele tipo de pergunta, mas não contrariou Max, pelo contrário, ele olhou discretamente para frente enquanto observava o homem entrar na escola com três caixas empilhadas nos braços, sumindo depois de fechar a porta.

— Ele já foi... acabou de entrar no prédio. — Informou, e Neil pode perceber que Max soltou uma respiração que ele não sabia estar prendendo. Aquele era um sinal de que deveria se preocupar? — Então... aquele era seu pai?

— O que? — O garoto levantou a cabeça, confuso com as palavras de Neil, como se aquela fosse a pergunta mais absurda que poderia ser feita no contexto da conversa. — Ele não se parece em nada com o meu pai.

— A, qual é! Ele é idêntico ao seu pai! — Ressaltou Neil. — Quer dizer, tirando em conta o cabelo loiro e aquelas roupas brancas. Se ele for um novo professor então duvido que elas vão permanecer limpas por muito tempo.

Max não comentou ou contrariou a resposta do amigo, o que por si só era um pouco estranho, já que o garoto sempre contrariava ou debochava das pessoas na primeira oportunidade, principalmente se essa pessoa fosse Neil. Mas... ele só ficou quieto, pensando enquanto seus olhos se focavam de um canto a outro e então, subitamente se levantou, e Neil não teve tempo de protestar ou perguntar o que Max estava fazendo antes que ele entrasse na escola. Okay, talvez esse comportamento fosse suspeito demais, até mesmo para os padrões de alguém chamado Diabo, mas o que ele poderia fazer? Segura-lo e impedir que Max sumisse do nada? Talvez sim, isso se Neil tivesse previsto que o garoto iria simplesmente desaparecer de uma hora para a outra. E, ainda que o Diabo tivesse uma lista considerável de advertências por confusões na escola, era raro Max cabular aula, ainda mais duas ou três vezes seguidas. Na verdade, Neil já suspeitava que ele tivesse saído da escola, e não era apenas o garoto que estava estranhando o sumiço do seu amigo. Nikki pensou que Max estava com Neil, e Neil achava que ele estava com ela. Max também não estava com o Harrison, e nenhum dos dois viu ele depois que a aula acabou.

Aquilo foi preocupante, para dizer o mínimo.

Não, Neil não mencionou o fato a sua amiga de que Max parecia assustado da última vez que se viram, até por que Nikki já parecia bastante ocupada com as matérias acumuladas e seu treino após a aula, seria muita maldade sobrecarrega-la com isso. Porém, ele não desistiu de tentar descobrir sobre o paradeiro de Max. Logo após guardar seus materiais na mochila, Neil pegou o seu celular, escrevendo uma mensagem rápida para saber onde o amigo havia se metido, e ironicamente Neil não precisou esperar muito para ter a sua resposta, e sim apenas levantar a cabeça quando saísse da escola.

Ali estava Max, conversando com o Harrison perto do estacionamento das bicicletas. A princípio, hesitou em se aproximar, e o motivo para isso era que Neil queria entender o que eles estavam conversando, e pela expressão no rosto do Diabo, parecia ser sério, no entanto, apenas com isso Neil não conseguia deduzir o contexto da conversa, o que era bem frustrante para a sua natureza curiosa. E também, a conversa não durou muito tempo quando Max o avistou parado na saída, mudando subitamente sua expressão para uma mais suave, sendo o sinal verde para que o garoto pudesse se aproximar.

Também não era surpresa que recebesse uma resposta rasa para a pergunta sobre onde Max havia se metido, e claro, acompanhado de um deboche por Neil demonstrar preocupação demais, mesmo que ele apenas tivesse feito essa única pergunta ao todo. Mesmo assim, era difícil não reparar na forma estranha como o ilusionista e o Diabo agiam, ainda mais depois do garoto ter visto como Max se esforçava para parecer despreocupado, ainda que segundos atrás estivesse completamente sério e com uma expressão até que sombria. Se o motivo fosse Preston chamando Max para participar mais uma vez do teatro Neil não ficaria surpreso, Harrison, por outro lado, continuava a demonstrar um pouco de nervosismo, não por sua expressão em si, mas se entregava graças aos gestos com as mãos inquietas agarrando e soltando a barra da calça. Por um momento, Neil pensou na hipótese dele ter sido ameaçado por Max, mas... isso não faria sentido, até por que, eles eram amigos, e Max claramente se mostrava confortável perto de Harrison (diferente de quando ele estava com outras pessoas) e o sentimento era mutual. Também tinha o fato de que Harrison não evitava contato visual com Max, o que seria difícil caso ele estivesse se sentindo ameaçado.

Não, definitivamente Harrison não estava sendo ameaçado ou intimidado, porém eles estavam falando de alguma coisa que perturbava os dois, ainda que Max se esforçasse para esconder isso. De qualquer forma, não era como se Neil pudesse simplesmente parar e perguntar sobre o que estavam conversando, não, até por que não dava para confiar quando Max falava a verdade ou mentia, então ele apenas continuou com essas observações e anotações mentais enquanto conversava com eles. Minutos depois, o ilusionista acabou indo para casa, porém o Diabo continuava lá com Neil, o vendo desacorrentar a bicicleta.

Após uma semana de cordialidade forçada, o garoto acabou decidindo que, queira Neil ou não, iria receber uma carona para casa apenas por que essa era a sua vontade, e mesmo sendo muita cara-de-pau de Max, Neil não se incomodava ao todo.

Era uma tarde razoavelmente quente e de tempo seco, com prováveis chances de que se manteria assim até o dia seguinte e, no entanto, eles ainda seriam forçados a participar da aula de educação física com esse tempo infernal. Só de lembrar disso Neil não queria nem imaginar o que Nikki deveria estar passando agora com o treinamento intenso do time da escola.

Sem que percebesse, Niel ficou quieto – quieto até demais – durante todo o caminho enquanto pensava em todas essas coisas, se sentindo sobrecarregado.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Max perguntou, e então Neil tirou a atenção da estrada por um segundo para responde-lo.

— Por que a pergunta?

— Eu sei lá, normalmente você estaria tagarelando sobre: _não por que você ainda está devendo o meu sanduiche e eu estou supre bravo, grr._ — Ok, aquela imitação de Neil com raiva era tão ruim e ridícula que chegava a ser engraçado. — Não, sério, você está bem quieto, e não é o quieto do tipo Neil nerd introvertido.

— Eu só estava pensando nas matérias que você perdeu hoje cabulando aula daquele jeito.

— Haha, ‘tá bom, e você está pedalando lento por que quer economizar energia para esse cabeção grande e estudioso? — Zombou, e Neil olhou de relance para os próprios pés. Era verdade, ele estava mais lento do que o de costume. — É sobre seus pais ou alguma coisa assim? Quero dizer, não precisa falar se não quiser, mas, se quiser... eu sou bom em guardar segredos quando quero. Só avisando.

Neil revirou os olhos, por pouco não bufando. Quer dizer, o que Max entenderia sobre pais problemáticos que só vivem brigando quando ocupam um mesmo cômodo por mais de cinco minutos? A vida dele era praticamente perfeita com um pai que claramente mostrava orgulho e apoio e se preocupava com o seu filho, diferente dos de Neil, já que ele que conseguia sumir por praticamente dois dias inteiros sem que ninguém notasse, pois, seus pais estavam preocupados demais em provarem quem era melhor que quem naquele casamento arruinado, implicando um com o outro, ao mesmo tempo em que mantinham uma fachada de família feliz. Às vezes, Neil só desejava que eles se divorciassem logo, e as vezes, ele também invejava como Max e Nikki conseguiam viver em um lar quieto sem se estressarem com problemas que não eram deles.

Isso era... bem injusto.

— Eu estou bem, não é nada demais. — Mentiu, mesmo que não se esforçasse para esconder a verdade do que realmente sentia.

Max não insistiu na pergunta, porém, continuou a conversar com o amigo seguindo outro rumo.

— Quer saber de uma coisa engraçada que aconteceu hoje? — Perguntou Max, e Neil deu um resmungo, como resposta para que ele continuasse. — Não tem o SpaceKid? Então, eu passei perto do ginásio e vi ele pendurado de cabeça para baixo por que havia se enroscado todo na corda antes de conseguir tocar o sino.

— Não brinca.

— Não, não estou, e a melhor parte é agora: quando o Snake, aquele cara baixinho da turminha do espinhento fascista, subiu para tentar desenroscar o SpaceKid também acabou ficando preso, ai depois foi aquele careca lá, e em seguida uma criança atrás da outra ficando presos na corda até que precisou vir o zelador cortar ela para poder liberar todo mundo.

— Oh, deixa eu adivinhar: foi um diabinho que passou cola na corda e prendeu todo mundo.

— Eu não faço ideia de quem você está falando, mas deve ser um cara muito bonito e charmoso e alguém que eu certamente não iria querer ser um inimigo. — Disse Max, convencido e esbanjando uma alta confiança excessiva. Neil riu daquilo, e então, desviou a bicicleta com rispidez, sentindo Max segurar forte em seus ombros pelo susto. — Hey, cuidado! Eu te livrei de subir na corda na aula de educação física amanhã e é assim que me agradece?

— Então admite que foi você? Para alguém que guarda segredos, você se entregou bem fácil.

Max deu de ombros, não parecendo realmente chateado por ter sido descoberto.

— Apenas por que sei que você não me entregaria. — Admitiu, e Neil deu uma breve olhada para trás, para Max. — Eu quero dizer, você não seria burro o bastante de fazer isso, a menos que queira mais um olho roxo e talvez uma mão quebrada.

Neil achou graça daquilo, mesmo com a ameaça no final, mas ele tinha que admitir que Max estava certo, até por que Neil (embora não falasse isso alto) achava engraçado a maioria das brincadeiras e pegadinhas que o garoto aprontava na escola, e em como ele era ardiloso o suficiente para não ser pego na maioria das vezes. Teve uma época, no entanto, que Neil não se cansava de dar uma de “falso moralista” tentando repreender o comportamento de Max e Nikki quando eles faziam algo perigoso e que provavelmente acabaria com uma expulsão na escola, até o dia que Neil acabou entrando numa confusão tão grande que ele não sabia o que faria para sair dela se estivesse sozinho naquele momento.

Óbvio que os três foram descobertos e punidos, mas não deixou de ser um dos momentos mais divertidos na vida de Neil. Na verdade, não era exagero dizer que Max sabia como deixar as coisas mais divertidas, e talvez fosse por essa falta de medo, de ultrapassar os limites, que o fazia ser mais interessante que a maioria das pessoas. Max não tinha receio de encarar os outros quando era questionado, e nem de ser julgado por fazer coisas fora do comum, era um tipo diferente de coragem misturada com um pouco de curiosidade e ousadia. Quase a contraparte da personalidade de Neil. Quer dizer, ele não ligava exatamente para todos os tipos de coisa que dissessem sobre ele, mas havia, sim, um medo sobre como a sua imagem era vista.

Se não fosse a sua amizade atual com Max, Neil provavelmente estaria voltando para casa sozinho agora, assim como frequentaria as aulas sozinho, e comeria nos intervalos sozinho. Ele não era do tipo que conseguia se enturmar de maneira fácil, e também não se destacava muito entre a multidão. Se perguntassem, sua resposta provavelmente seria que ele preferiria continuar sendo um gênio solitário do que um gênio cercado de idiotas. Isso não era verdade, ao menos não _toda_ a verdade. Neil havia sim um pequeno complexo de superioridade, mas por outro lado, a maior parte do tempo ele se sentia sozinho, algo no mínimo irônico para alguém que gostava de aproveitar a própria companhia e de evitar pessoas quando era conveniente.

E, naquele momento especifico, ele queria evitar a própria casa.

Neil parou a alguns metros de distância quando viu seu pai do lado de fora da sua casa pegando roupas jogadas no chão, e do outro lado, a mãe de Neil jogando as roupas dele pela janela. Também era bem fácil escutar os xingamentos e ofensas que um dirigia para o outro, e não demorou muito para o garoto começar a calcular quanto tempo levaria até que os vizinhos começassem a chamar a polícia.

Por um momento ele até se esqueceu que Max estava atrás dele, e possivelmente também estava encarando a cena em choque. Neil não sabia, não queria olhar para trás e sentir vergonha ao ver a reação do seu amigo para se explicar logo depois. Não, já era embaraçoso demais ver seus pais brigando no meio da rua sem que pudesse fazer nada para interromper, e dar uma explicação ou contexto para Max seria o pior do pior.

Por sorte, ele não precisou de nada disso.

— Quer ir para outro lugar? — Ouviu Max perguntar na parte de atrás do seu capacete, quase em um sussurro. A resposta de Neil para a pergunta do garoto foi dele começar a pedalar para a direção oposta à de casa, e certamente para algum lugar sem rumo.

Neil não queria conversar sobre isso, nem comentar a respeito, ou dizer como se sentia, ele só queria um lugar aonde pudesse esfriar a cabeça e pensar com mais clareza, e Max deu isso a ele, do jeito dele e da maneira mais inusitada que poderia imaginar.

O garoto apenas seguia pedalando para as direções que seu amigo ordenava, até chegarem na montanha onde a saída da cidade ficava próxima, porém, antes de saírem, desviaram da rota e seguiram por um caminho de terra, se tornando mais mato do que um caminho próprio, e aí, Neil parou, se encontrando de cara com uma parede de gramas e árvores, e apenas um buraco pequeno mais ou menos da altura da roda da bicicleta. Ele encarou aquilo confuso e com dúvidas, se perguntando se Max sabia mesmo para onde eles estavam indo.

— Anda, pedala pra frente. — Ordenou Max, apertando seu capacete e então segurando firme nos ombros de Neil.

— Você ficou maluco?! A minha bicicleta pode ficar presa lá dentro ou pior, a gente pode ficar preso.

— Larga de ser medroso, eu já entrei aí um milhão de vezes. Confie em mim, é seguro.

— Isso não vai dar certo, Max, a gente deveria voltar. — Disse Neil, começando a empurrar a bicicleta para trás com os pés no chão. — Deve ter algum campo de futebol vazio nesse horário, ou então alguma lanchonete...

Neil ouviu Max resmungar atrás dele enquanto ouvia suas sugestões sobre como qualquer outra coisa poderia ser melhor do que um buraco escuro e desconhecido no meio da floresta. Sim, Neil admirava a coragem e a forma alternativa de encarar as coisas que Max tinha, mas ele não se arriscaria a ficar preso em algum lugar onde ninguém os acharia até morrer de fome e ser encontrado meses mais tarde como um garoto desaparecido em que restava apenas pele e ossos, não senhor. No entanto, se tinha alguma coisa que era imprudente e inesperada, essa coisa era Max.

Era certo que não havia uma lógica para a força desumana que Max tirou do além para conseguir empurra-los para dentro do buraco, mas Neil estava ocupado demais gritando e preocupado demais em tentar controlar a bicicleta desgovernada andando ladeira a baixo, no meio de uma parede extensa de arbustos e folhas, para dar atenção a esse raciocínio. Ele não conseguia ver um palmo a sua frente sem que sua cara fosse estapeada por gravetos e cutucada pela ponta das folhas. E, de um momento para o outro, finalmente conseguiram sair daquela parede de arbustos, mas agora desciam sem controle e de forma desgovernada uma inclinação da montanha que era mais reta do que Neil gostaria, e no fundo, o pior: um abismo que estava pronto para engolir os dois.

— Usa a porra dos pés! — Gritou Max, e Neil não precisou ser ordenado duas vezes.

Neil cravou os pés com tudo no chão, raspando com força a sola do sapato contra a grama e terra, mas mesmo com a força dele e de Max somadas juntas eles não teriam tempo de parar a bicicleta antes que ela caísse no abismo. Em um ato desesperado, Neil virou o guidão para a esquerda com tudo, e então eles caíram e rolaram de lado durante a descida, usando sua queda para impedir que entrassem no abismo, mas apenas por muito pouco e por muita sorte. A cabeça de Neil ainda ficou suspensa no ar quando ele abriu os olhos, vendo que era uma longa queda de onde eles estavam até o chão cheio de pedras. Ele teria congelado de pavor ali se Max não o tivesse o puxado para longe da beirada pelo moletom.

Agora, Neil estava sentado na grama, hiperventilando e com o coração acelerado a mais de mil por hora enquanto ele via a sua vida passando diante dos seus olhos em relação a sua quase morte prematura. Os ralados, arranhões e hematomas pareciam bem insignificantes no momento se comparados a ideia de cair a uma altura de vinte metros e estourar a sua cabeça.

— Hey, ‘cê ‘tá bem? — Perguntou Max, colocando uma mão no ombro de Neil.

— Se estou bem? Se estou bem?! A gente quase morreu e você me pergunta se eu estou bem?! — Gritou Neil, com as emoções a flor da pele e, no entanto. — Isso... isso... isso foi incrível e ridiculamente perigoso! Você sequer pensou no risco que estávamos correndo?

— Bom, admito que usei um pouquinho mais de força do que deveria naquele empurrão, mas você é um bebê medroso, então foi necessário. — Argumentou ao seu favor, se sentando na grama ao lado de Neil. — Se bem que... vir para cá com a bicicleta ao invés de a pé era mesmo uma ideia idiota e estupida.

Neil encarou Max incrédulo, com a palma das mãos e os dedos apontados para cima. Eles poderiam ter morrido e Max sequer havia pensado nessa possibilidade antes de empurrar a bicicleta? Neil não sabia se achava que o amigo era um idiota, imprudente, impulsivo, burro ou todas as alternativas anteriores. Sua vontade era de xinga-lo de todos os insultos possíveis, e se possível, até soca-lo, nem que fosse apenas uma vez, isso é, se a luz irritante do pôr do sol não estivesse pegando em seu olho.

E foi então que Neil reparou que Max não olhava mais para ele, e sim para frente, mostrando uma paz e tranquilidade incomum. Seguindo essa lógica, Neil deixou sua raiva e nervosismo de lado e também olhou para frente, para a cidade abaixo deles.

Por segundos, ficou sem folego. Eles estavam no local perfeito para ter a visão de todas as casas, bairros e muito mais além, nas florestas e montanhas ao redor, e até do rio que ficava à beira da cidade. O pôr do sol iluminava tudo em um quente tom alaranjado. Neil conseguia reconhecer cada lugar por onde andou, e até viu lugares novos na cidade por onde não havia passado ainda. Era uma visão tão perfeita que parecia mais um quadro recém pintado, e não o lugar onde ele morava agora.

— Legal, não é? — O silêncio quebrado por Max acabou surpreendendo Neil, porém, não o suficiente para que ele tirasse seus olhos da cidade. _Realmente, é incrível._ — Gosto de vir para cá quando quero me isolar do restante do mundo.

— Espera, _você_ se isola? — Perguntou Neil, um tanto confuso e surpreso, voltando a encarar Max. Ele, no entanto, continuava a observar a cidade.

— Você não achou que era o único que gosta de ficar sozinho quando as coisas ficam difíceis, não é?

E assim, os olhos turquesa se viraram lentamente na direção dos de Neil, em um contato visual profundo. Mais uma vez o garoto experimentava essa sensação, de ser observado, analisado, tão fundo por Max que sentia a própria alma sendo exposta. Bom, Neil não acreditava no conceito tradicional de almas como o seu espirito ou essência, mas sim como uma espécie de estática ou energia que o corpo produzia e que poderia ser facilmente explicado pela ciência. Mas, naquele momento em si, não importando no que acreditava, ele tinha certeza que o seu amigo poderia ver sua alma.

Tentou deixar esse pensamento de lado olhado para frente, apesar de sentir que Max ainda o encarava.

— É... realmente é um lugar bem legal para ficar sozinho. — Disse Neil, e então, ele ouviu o som da grama sendo amassada, percebendo que Max havia se deitado no chão.

Nenhum dos dois puxou assunto depois daquilo, e não precisavam para que se sentissem confortáveis na presença um do outro. Para ser sincero, Neil agradecia que Max não dissesse nada, assim ele poderia aproveitar o momento para organizar os próprios pensamentos e toda a confusão atual que estava acontecendo em sua vida. Okay, tinha o problema no relacionamento de seus pais e a negação do divórcio deles, também havia as expectativas implantadas para que tirasse sempre notas impecáveis, o sumiço recente do seu gato Newton, a futura bolsa que precisava tirar para que pudesse entrar numa faculdade longe daquele pedaço de fim de mundo. Sua cabeça estava tão cheia que poderia explodir a qualquer momento se tivesse mais um insignificante problema para pensar sobre, e ainda assim quanto mais pensava menos parecia que havia uma solução para todas essas questões.

Estava frustrado, preocupado e sobrecarregado, sem saber como ou quando as coisas poderiam melhorar. Respirou fundo, tentando esvaziar sua mente. Se culpar e lamuriar pela sua situação atual não iria adiantar de nada, nem mesmo como forma de desabafo, não, Neil não era bom com desabafos, ou sentimentos no geral. Sim, ele sentia que precisava de ajuda, mas era orgulhoso e mesquinho demais para admitir isso, e por mais que a sua imagem fosse o oposto disso, Neil detestava se sentir fraco e vulnerável. Quando olhou para o lado, viu Max deitado de olhos fechados, com a cabeça apoiada em cima dos braços. Aquele sentimento de inveja voltou. Ele sempre parecia tão descontraído e calmo, as vezes um pouco mal humorado, mas ainda assim despreocupado sobre a maioria das coisas. As vezes chegava a ser inacreditável quando Neil se lembrava que era essa mesma pessoa que era tão mal vista e falada na escola.

O garoto voltou a olhar para frente, para a cidade. O sol começava a sumir entre as montanhas no horizonte, a cidade já não era mais tão luminosa com a luz natural, começando a ser rodeada pelas sombras, para então ser acesa novamente pelos postes de energia elétrica. Não era uma visão ruim também, era bem relaxante na verdade. Aquele lugar era relaxante, com o silêncio, com o vento, com a solidão e ainda assim, acompanhado de um dos seus únicos amigos. Esse tipo de experiência você não conseguia todo dia, ainda mais alguém como Neil.

Era curioso como Max sabia sobre a existência de um lugar desses.

— Então... como você soube que dava para ver a cidade daqui? — Perguntou Neil, mexendo na grama entre seus pés, curioso de uma maneira quase infantil, igual a uma criança inquieta. — Sério, aquela parede de arbustos era muito grossa, se não tivesse um buraco duvido que alguém iria pensar em explorar esse lugar.

— Bom, você não exploraria, é medroso demais pra fazer essas coisas sozinho. — Respondeu com sarcasmo, e Neil se virou, ofendido e pronto para responde-lo de volta, porém se calou ao ver a expressão de Max. Ele não estava mais de olhos fechados, e sim com eles abertos, olhando para o vazio no céu, com um sentimento frio e distante, de outras formas, poderia até mesmo significar tristeza. — Uma vez eu e o David tivemos uma briga feia, eu fugi e então acabei encontrando esse lugar. Agora, sempre que quero evitar problemas eu venho para cá.

— Você... brigou com o seu pai? — Perguntou pausadamente, como uma maneira de processar aquela informação. Se fosse de qualquer outra família, tudo bem, mas Max e David eram muito próximos, até mesmo para imaginar uma briga entre eles. — Eu achei que vocês fossem unidos.

— Bem, nós somos... — Disse Max, e então ele se sentou na grama, desviando o olhar em algum ponto próximo ao chão, bem distante de onde Neil pudesse sequer imaginar. — Mas eu... não sou exatamente o tipo de pessoa que qualquer pai desejaria ter por perto. Também não sou a espécie de filho mais fácil de lidar, até por que já causei vários problemas para ele, e alguns para mim também.

— Está dizendo isso por medo de que ele não te ama ou...?

Max fez um barulho que era uma mistura de suspiro e riso fraco, olhando para cima.

— Eu não sou cego, eu sei que ele me ama, apenas... — ele disse, fazendo uma pausa, como se estivesse procurando as palavras certas para descrever suas memorias. — Desde que o David... me achou, as coisas não tem sido fáceis, para nenhum de nós. Parte disso é culpa minha, eu sei, mas tem coisas que não posso controlar que aconteçam, ou não aconteçam, e apenas tento não pensar muito sobre isso ou me culpar... — E então ele encarou Neil com aqueles olhos profundos, os olhos com a mesma aura de um predador, e a mesma curiosidade e inocência de um filhote. Eram naturezas controvérsias, e que mesmo assim, acharam uma forma de conviver juntas. — Já teve essa sensação de que não deveria existir? Ou de ser um peso para todos apenas por estar vivo?

— Larga de bobagem, você não é um peso. — Rebateu Neil, com a sua própria forma e maneira de consolar. — Quer dizer, tem um ou outro aluno que fala mal de você na escola, mas quem liga? Você mesmo disse: _eu não dou uma foda para o que dizem de mim_ e então calou a boca daquelas três patricinhas. — Max acabou rindo, não pelo consolo em si, mas pela péssima imitação de Neil de quando Max parecia puto da vida. Bom, pelo menos Neil conseguiu concluir o seu objetivo. — E mesmo assim, todo mundo te respeita. Você pode causar um problema vez ou outra, mas não é como se fosse um erro ou fardo.

— Olha, para alguém que vive me criticando por _enganar_ os outros, isso foi quase um elogio.

Neil deu um leve empurrão no ombro de Max, e apesar de pretender fingir ter se ofendido, ele acabou rindo daquilo. Era mesmo irônico que estivesse dizendo algo assim, ainda mais para quem momentos antes imaginava que tinha uma vida perfeita.

— Mas o que foi isso de repente? Você nunca ligou para o que os outros pensam, e agora está preocupado?

— Eu não estou, mas...

— Mas?...

Mais uma pausa, dessa vez desviando o olhar para os próprios pés, isso Neil pode reparar.

— Esquece, você não entenderia...

— É alguma coisa relacionada aos seus pais? Quer dizer, sobre sua adoção... — E, de acordo com a expressão que Max havia feito, então sim, era sobre isso, e a ficha de Neil talvez tenha caído quase tarde demais quando ele percebeu ter tocado em um assunto delicado. — N-não quis falar dessa forma! Foi apenas um palpite, mas se não quiser dizer nada...

— Não, está tudo bem. — Declarou Max, tranquilizando e então olhando para Neil. — Eu só não esperava falar sobre isso de novo com alguém.

— Você disse que o David te achou, como foi isso?...

— Foi há uns cinco anos, eu acho, ele trabalhava como conselheiro em um acampamento, foi onde conheci ele.

— Um acampamento, hm? Parece legal.

— Bom, sim, se você gosta de ficar sujo com terra e lama e fichar cheio de mordidas de mosquito. — Zombou, e então Max jogou as costas pra trás, se apoiando com as duas mãos na grama. — Aquele lugar agora não passa de um ferro velho por que faliu faz anos, mas na época era um lugar legal. — Admitiu, apesar da sua indiferença notória sobre o acampamento.

— Mas seus pais te deixaram lá?

— Quase isso, mas... sim.

— E tem alguma ideia de onde eles possam estar agora?

Max ficou em silêncio por um momento, olhando para cima, para o azul escuro que começava a preencher o céu, não levaria muito tempo até que não pudessem enxergar um palmo a sua frente. Seria uma tarefa complicada para Neil chegar em casa inteiro.

— Eu acho que eles apenas sumiram para sempre. — Disse com sinceridade, e então se levantou, batendo na calça para tirar a sujeira e grama que grudaram na roupa. — Você deveria ir para casa agora, fica bem escuro aqui em cima a noite e não acho que a bicicleta vá ser muito útil. — Aconselhou.

Neil não questionou aquilo, na verdade concordava que deveria voltar logo para casa, se dali a cidade já estava ficando escura, ele não queria saber como a floresta estaria. Neil se levantou, tirou o restante de grama das roupas, e então foi até a bicicleta jogada no chão, surpreso por ela não ter se quebrado e os danos não ultrapassarem mais do que alguns arranhões. A parte mais complicada agora era a subida, e eles tinham uma longa subida até alcançar a parede de arbustos. Neil foi na frente, segurando o guidão, e Max empurra por trás da bicicleta, e por pouco eles quase não rolaram para baixo por culpa do Neil ter escorregado e dado um ou outro passo em falso. Mas enfim conseguiram chegar até os arbustos, e foi surpreendente mais fácil passar por eles pela subida do que pela descida. Bom, ao menos agora Neil não precisava se preocupar com a hipótese de ficar preso. Sua preocupação agora era voltar para casa, a floresta estava bem escura, apesar que o garoto ainda conseguia enxergar o caminho por onde havia passado, mas precisava ser rápido se não quisesse se perder no negro da noite. Max, então, saiu dos arbustos, desfivelando seu capacete e entregando para Neil.

— Toma. — Ele disse. — Não conte para ninguém sobre esse lugar, ou eu vou te jogar direto no abismo.

— Espera, você não vai vir junto?

— Meh, não tenho horário para voltar para casa. David em viagem, se lembra?

— Mas e sobre a floresta ser escura? Não tem medo de se perder ou ser atacado por animais selvagens?

Max riu, achando graça da preocupação excessiva do amigo. Era engraçado como ele era o único que fazia essas espécies de perguntas para o garoto além do seu pai.

— Eu vou ficar bem, conheço a floresta como a palma da minha mão, mas você não, então... dá o fora daqui. — Disse, e então entrou mais uma vez no arbusto. Neil rolou seus olhos, prevendo que Max qualquer dia desses iria aparecer numa dessas fotos de garotos desaparecidos nas caixas de leite, mas bom, não era como se ele não tivesse avisado. — Ah, e sobre a parada de te jogar do abismo... — Ele disse, quase fazendo Neil derrubar o capacete por não esperar que Max aparecesse de novo do nada. — Eu ‘tô falando sério. Se eu ouvir de alguém da escola que fui legal com você, te jogo daqui de cima sem pensar duas vezes. Esteja avisado.

E então ele sumiu de novo, dessa vez Neil esperou para ter certeza, e como Max não apareceu, ele começou a caminhar pela trilha sozinho, e antes que pudesse perceber a floresta havia ficado realmente escura, mas, por sorte, ainda tinha seu celular com lanterna no bolso, chegando na cidade sem incômodos a não ser um ou outro tropeço no meio do caminho. Àquela altura, Neil esperava que seus pais não estivessem mais brigando, ou que estivessem brigando tanto a ponto de não terem notado o seu sumiço. Para seu infortúnio, não foi nenhuma dessas alternativas ao chegar em casa e descobrir que ela estava quieta, quieta até demais.

Como suspeitado, seu pai havia sido expulso de casa, pego mais uma vez por trair a mãe de Neil, e agora ele estava dormindo dentro do carro sabe-se lá em que parte da cidade. A mãe de Neil, no entanto, parecia bem instável, sentada sozinha na mesa de jantar. Pelos olhos inchados, Neil sabia que desde a briga até agora ela estava chorando. Era tão deprimente quanto desconfortável vê-la chorar, até por que o garoto não podia fazer nada a respeito para consola-la, ou melhor, não sabia como fazer isso.

Embora desejasse isso todos os outros dias, uma noite quieta na sua casa foi mais desconfortável do que imaginava que poderia ser. Seu jantar foi quieto, seus estudos foram quietos, e até mesmo na hora de dormir, onde deveria ser normal haver silêncio, era desconfortavelmente quieto. Neil deveria agradecer, mesmo que fosse um pensamento um tanto egoísta, mas ele só conseguia se manter desconfortável, e em outros aspectos, culpado. Neil não se lembrava exatamente de quando, mas desde novo ele sabia das traições do seu pai com a sua mãe, e o medo de ficar no meio do fogo cruzado o fazia incapaz de tomar uma atitude. Ele detestava o comportamento imoral e vulgar do seu pai, claro que detestava, mas não tinha coragem o suficiente para contar a verdade e deixar a sua mãe triste e criar novos conflitos entre os dois. Então, Neil se manteve indiferente, vendo tudo desmoronar na sua frente sem poder fazer nada a respeito.

Nenhuma família era perfeita, isso ele sabia, mas a sua estava longe de ser sequer funcional. Não havia um único momento em que se sentisse bem dentro daquela casa sem que estivesse se ocupando com trabalhos ou leituras insaciáveis por horas e horas seguidas. Tinha vezes até que ele sentia medo que as coisas não voltassem ao normal, se é que uma vez elas foram normais.

Botou a cabeça para fora da janela do quarto, que ficava no andar de cima, procurando pelo ponto exato em que ele e Max haviam ficado na montanha mais cedo. Ele havia visto seu bairro em uma linha reta para a esquerda, então olhou naquela direção, se decepcionando por não conseguir enxergar nada além de uma forma negra que era a montanha, que também se fundia com o negro do céu e só poderia ser diferenciado pelo brilho das estrelas. Se perguntava se Max ainda estava lá, ou se já havia voltado para casa sozinho.

Tentou afastar esse pensamento, colocando a cabeça dentro da janela e fechando ela. Seria uma noite com bastante ventania.

**VI**

A primeira coisa que checou no seu celular quando acordou foi uma mensagem de Max: _não vou ir hoje, fiquei doente._ Curta e direta, sem explicações extras, era a cara dele mandar esses tipos de aviso. Neil não ligou muito para isso a princípio, apenas seguiu com sua rotina matinal antes de ir para a escola. Mas por outro ângulo, sua situação familiar inteira ainda estava um caco. Ele reparou que a sua mãe ainda não havia acordado, o que era bem incomum já que normalmente ela sempre era a primeira a ficar de pé. Não que estivesse reclamando, afinal Neil viu como ela estava depois da briga de ontem, e seria egoísmo demais exigir ou pedir qualquer coisa para ela agora. Não, ele preferiu levantar e fazer as coisas sozinho.

Fez um café da manhã, comeu, se trocou, e no meio disso tudo ainda estava adiantado para a escola. Mas sua maior surpresa, no entanto, veio enquanto estava conversando com Nikki pelo celular, recebendo uma nova mensagem no seu privado. Quase se engasgou com café ao perceber que se tratava de Tabii, por um momento se perguntou por que uma das três populares estava falando com ele, até que lembrar que semana passada eles haviam conversado e decidido sair juntos. Neil não achou que a garota estava falando sério _sério_ sobre sair com ele, até por que, isso ia contra a natureza e hierarquia social na escola.

A mensagem apenas perguntava se Neil estava livre aquele dia já que o trabalho do jornal da semana estava adiantado, e antes de responder, pensou um pouco: seria imoral ele se encontrar com Tabii mesmo que a Nikki e o Max odiassem todas as três populares? Eles tinham uma rivalidade antiga, mas elas nunca fizeram nada contra Neil de fato, o que era um pouco estranho já que normalmente quem andava com os desajustados era considerado um desajustado também. Isso, ou ele apenas assistia muitos filmes clichês de colegial adolescentes. De qualquer forma, ele não teria nada de importante para fazer mais tarde, então apenas confirmou o convite.

Como previu, seria um dia de tempo seco, isso ele pode ver pela manhã ao sair de casa e pegar sua bicicleta. Não havia uma movimentação grande na rua, deixando uma atmosfera de sonolência, mas conforme chegava perto da escola mais alunos ele encontrava pelo caminho, a maioria indo a pé, mas um ou outro também andava de bicicleta assim como ele, e então ele se encontrou com Nikki. Neil deu uma carona para ela, mesmo que faltasse apenas mais algumas ruas de distância até a escola. Em contraparte, a curta distância não impedia que a garota conversasse sobre cinco assuntos diferentes em um período de três minutos, o que era quase um recorde.

— E é por isso que açúcar é considerado um tempero e abacate deve ser comido com coisas doces. — Concluiu ela, tão animada que Neil não teve coragem o suficiente para discordar, então apenas aceitou. — De qualquer forma, você soube?

— Soube do que?

— _Duh,_ do show de talentos! Vão organizar um final do mês. — Explicou ela.

— Nikki, todo ano tem um show de talentos na escola no final desse mês, isso não é novidade. — Disse Neil, mas continuou com o assunto mesmo assim. — Mas enfim, por que está tão interessada nisso agora?

— Eu só acho que seria interessante participar. O Harrison vai fazer um show de mágica, Nerris vai apresentar um show de rpg na vida real, seja lá o que isso quer dizer, a Erid vai estrear uma banda de rock... todo mundo vai fazer alguma coisa incrível esse ano.

— E você planeja fazer o que exatamente?

— Não tenho ideia nenhuma. — Admitiu, e Neil apenas ficou confuso com isso. — Quer dizer, ainda dá tempo de pensar em alguma coisa.

— Você tem um mês para ensaiar seja lá o que planeja fazer.

— Sim.

— E você não tem nenhuma ideia?

Nikki ficou em silêncio no tempo exato em que chegaram na escola e Neil parou a bicicleta. Ele deveria se preocupar?

— _Pff_ , vou ficar bem. — Concluiu, saltando da bicicleta. — Quer dizer, deve ter alguma coisa em que sou boa e que as pessoas se impressionem com isso.

— Já tentou falar com animais selvagens? — Brincou Neil, levantando um soco no ombro por Nikki, um pouco mais forte do que imaginado. — Ai, é brincadeira! Eu sei que você não faz o estilo _princesa da Disney_. — E recebeu mais um soco, dessa vez forte de propósito, não duvidando caso ficasse com um hematoma. — Eu disse que era brincadeira!

— A única princesa da Disney aqui é você, seu bocó. — Ela disse, e então, uma lâmpada acendeu na cabeça dela com uma ideia brilhante. — Já sei! Podemos fazer uma apresentação sobrenatural, com direito a aparição de espíritos.

— Sério? Isso de novo? — E de repente o entusiasmo de Neil sumiu e Nikki revirou os olhos com aquela reação. Ele sempre tinha que ser estraga prazer assim? — E desde quando solicitei para apresentar algo com você? Por que eu não me lembro disso.

— Vamos, Neil, não seja chato, vai ser divertido! — E mesmo com seu pedido manhoso, Neil não parecia convencido, e Nikki tinha que apelar para outras alternativas. — _Argh_ , tudo bem! Se você não quer participar diretamente do show então pode pelo menos me ajudar a entrar em contato com um espirito para que eu possa fazer o resto sozinha, por favor?

Neil suspirou com aquela resposta. Em sua opinião, aquilo não passava de uma perda de tempo e Nikki totalmente iria fracassar no show de talentos por apresentar... nada. Quer dizer, até o Harrison conseguia impressionar um pouco com a magia fajuta dele, mas Nikki queria apresentar um fantasma na frente de toda escola, o que era algo impossível. Neil queria dizer não, porém, ficou sem coragem para negar um pedido da sua amiga. Ser cético não fazia dele um coração frio quando via Nikki imitando o olhar de um cachorrinho abandonado na rua, o que era bem injusto.

— ‘Tá, ‘tá bom. Eu vou te ajudar, mas pare de fazer essa cara para mim. — Disse, e então a garota deu um pequeno salto, e assim começaram a caminhar para dentro da escola. — Alias, como vamos fazer para você entrar em contato com um espirito.

— Isso é obvio: porta vermelha, porta amarela.

— Esse jogo de novo? Pensei que usaria um tabuleiro ouija ou coisa assim.

— Nem vem, você estragou a sessão de sábado com o Harrison, e também essa é a opção mais barata já que um tabuleiro ouija é muito caro. — Ela disse, e Neil não podia discordar por que, bem, fazia sentido.

Não era uma tarefa complicada, bom, não deveria ser, na verdade parecia mais uma sessão de hipnose do que algo entrando em contato com o paranormal, mas se Nikki queria isso quem era Neil para poder julgar? Ele só precisava aprender como fazer direito, ou se não era provável que a culpa pela garota não ter conseguido entrar em contato com o paranormal caísse sobre ele. Pegou o celular no seu bolso enquanto caminhava nos corredores da escola, se estivesse certo ele ainda teria o vídeo de sábado gravado.

Ele parou e encostou na parede, procurando nos arquivos do aparelho, enquanto Nikki ficava ao lado dele na ponta dos pés para poder enxergar sobre seus ombros. Não que ela fosse baixa, de forma alguma, mas Neil era um daqueles casos de garotos que, depois que a puberdade bateu, apenas cresceu demais para o próprio bem, isso se ele não fosse crescer ainda mais. Enfim achou o vídeo, um pouco escuro demais pela iluminação das velas, mas não era nada que o impedisse de enxergar Harrison ou Nikki. Era a primeira vez que ele via o vídeo depois de tê-lo gravado, mas também não havia nada que o interessasse ou pudesse chamar a atenção de Neil, ou ao menos foi isso que imaginava.

Em algum momento Max apareceu sentado no canto da tela, próximo de Nikki e Harrison. A parte estranha em si era que os olhos dele brilhavam, e não era do tipo que brilhavam por um momento em um ângulo especifico e depois voltavam ao normal, não, eles permaneceram assim durante a duração inteira do vídeo. Aquilo... era bem estranho, para dizer o mínimo, já que esse efeito da câmera não aconteceu com seus outros dois amigos. Neil tentou arrumar uma explicação racional para aquilo. Ele sabia que esse efeito era mais comum nos animais por conta do tapetum lucidum, principalmente em predadores, já que era uma membrana posicionada dentro do globo ocular que os possibilitava enxergar no escuro, mas humanos não possuíam essa membrana, ou até onde Neil sabia, eles não possuíam.

— Isso é bem estranho.

— O que é estranho? — Perguntou Nikki, e Neil foi pego de surpresa pela pergunta. Não imaginava que estava pensando em voz alta.

— Ah, eu estava me referindo a isso... — Neil virou o celular, e então aumentou o brilho da tela, mostrando o vídeo a partir do primeiro momento em que Max apareceu. — ‘Tá vendo isso? Os olhos dele não param de brilhar por um segundo, isso é um efeito causado pela membrana Tapetum Ludidum.

— ‘Tá, e dai?

— Humanos não possuem essa membrana no olho, Nikki. — Explicou Neil.

— Bom, humanos podem não possuir, mas demônios... — Ela disse, e Neil não pode segurar a sua expressão de desgosto. — O que? Só ‘tô dizendo, não é totalmente impossível.

— Pensei que tínhamos encerrado com essa história. — Com isso Neil bloqueou o celular e o guardou no bolso, não demoraria muito até que a primeira aula começasse. — Enfim, quando vamos começar com isso?

— Que tal hoje à tarde?

— Hoje não posso, vou sair com a... minha mãe? — Por pouco ele iria deixar o nome Tabii sair de sua boca, e isso seria um baita problema para seu lado. O garoto só esperava que não tinha ficado muito óbvio a sua mentira. — Que tal amanhã? Parece uma opção melhor.

— Oh, por mim tudo bem! — Ela disse, e então o sinal da aula tocou, bem no momento exato.

**VII**

O uso de celulares em sala de aula costumava ser proibido, no entanto, contanto que o aluno em questão estivesse fazendo suas tarefas e não atrapalhando os demais, ele era permitido. No caso de Neil, ele continuava vendo aquele vídeo de novo e de novo, tentando entender por que os olhos de Max se comportaram de maneira estranha no vídeo. Quer dizer, ele não acreditava que Max fosse mesmo um demônio, mas agora negar que tinha alguma coisa estranha com o amigo era impossível. Talvez fosse apenas uma condição rara? Bom, isso explicaria o brilho no vídeo. Também havia o fato de Max ter ficado até mais tarde na floresta ontem à noite, não importando o breu que ficava aquele lugar sem a luz do sol. Tudo bem, o garoto poderia estar com o celular para iluminar seu caminho quando voltasse para casa, mas ainda assim isso não tirava o fato que o caminho continuava escuro e traiçoeiro.

Neil já viu alguns documentários sobre humanos com características físicas peculiares devido a fatores de convivência em ambientes específicos, causando uma anomalia genética em pro de se adaptar e sobreviver, e Max poderia ser um desses casos, mas por que? E também como Neil não havia notado isso antes?

Não era apenas o brilho nos olhos, Neil também já notou que Max era bem sensível a barulho algumas vezes (o que explicaria a sua raiva, não somente por musicais, mas também pelo garoto Preston, já que ele fala bem alto) e também a falta de sensibilidade no paladar e fome excessiva. Ok, Neil não tinha exatamente certeza de como a fome excessiva de Max tinha a ver com o fator de anomalia genética e evolução, mas ele iria descobrir de uma maneira ou de outra. Em outras palavras, Neil estava certo, Max não era um demônio e sim uma espécie de humano com genes superdesenvolvidos. Isso fazia muito mais sentido, e também explicava por que praticamente toda a escola tinha medo dele.

Seu amigo era um stalker com sentidos aguçados, isso explicava como ele sabia de tantas coisas, conseguia informações, e usava elas contra outros alunos para assusta-los. Neil havia finalmente desvendado a charada! E ele estava tão feliz com isso, que nem notou que havia levantado de sua carteira para comemorar, chamando muito mais atenção do que deveria. Ele se sentou de volta, envergonhado e encolhido, mas permanecia feliz, afinal, ele havia finalmente descoberto o segredo de Max, e agora o garoto não tinha outra opção a não ser parar de mentir para a escola inteira sobre o que ele realmente era.

A resposta esteve esse tempo todo debaixo do seu nariz e Neil não parou por um momento para analisar tudo com calma e transparência. Ele era um gênio, claro que ele era, e agora só precisava provar o seu ponto para a escola inteira.

— Okay, escutem aqui, seus merdinhas. — Disse a professora Gwen ao se levantar e fazer a sala toda ficar quieta, mesmo que ela já estivesse quieta. — Estou entrando de férias a partir de amanhã, então, quero que conheçam seu novo professor de história que vai estar me substituindo enquanto estou fora. Então, _sei que meu salário não cobre isso,_ mas eu quero que se comportem com o novo professor de vocês e não sejam cuzões.

Ao terminar de anunciar isso, um professor entrou na sala, e Neil não poderia ter os olhos mais arregalados do que agora. Seu novo professor substituto não era ninguém mais do que a mesma pessoa que Neil e Max haviam visto no estacionamento um dia antes, e olhando mais de perto, ele tinha mais semelhanças com o David do que o garoto podia imaginar, porém era de uma maneira um tanto... esquisita. Espera, ele sequer piscava?

— Crianças, esse é o Daniel.

— É um prazer conhecer todos vocês! — Ele disse com uma alta empolgação e otimismo, passando o olho de um canto ao outro na sala, em cima de cada aluno. — Mas não pensem em mim como um substituto para a Gwen, não senhor, e sim apenas um novo amigo que vão fazer nessa fase maravilhosa de suas vidas, e estou entusiasmado para conhecer e me familiarizar com cada uma dessas carinhas no nosso semestre!

Ok, aquilo não era esquisito, e sim assustador para caralho. Até o modo como Daniel falava era semelhante a David, não admirava que Max havia surtado quando viu aquele homem. Neil, então, ouviu Nikki chamando sua atenção. Ela ficava na carteira atrás dele, o que facilitava para que a garota sussurrasse em seu ouvido, e ele se inclinou para trás, apenas para poder ouvir a amiga melhor sem que estivesse muito na cara que estavam conversando.

— Me diz que não é apenas eu que acho ele parecido com o David. — Murmurou ela, inclinada para frente ao mesmo tempo em que fingia prestar atenção ao que Daniel dizia. — Não, sério, até o tom de voz dele é semelhante.

— E não é? Eu falei sobre isso com o Max ontem.

— Espera, você o conhece?

— Bem, apenas de vista. Ontem no intervalo eu e o Max estávamos no pátio da parte de fora do prédio da escola, naquela área perto do estacionamento, foi então que esse cara apareceu do nada descendo do carro. — Explicou, fazendo uma pausa quando Gwen estava prestes a olhar para eles, mas por sorte ela não notou sua conversa, então ele continuou. — Eu não sei direito o que aconteceu, mas o Max surtou quando viu ele.

— Como assim surtou?

— Ele saiu correndo para dentro do prédio sem explicação nenhuma. — Disse, olhando de canto de olho para Nikki. — Acha que o Max o conhece?

— Eu não sei, quando perguntei ele só me respondeu que era para ficar longe desse cara. Max consegue ver quando alguém não é confiável e eu acredito nele.

— Espera, quando ele disse isso?

— Espera, ele não te disse?

— Neil, Nikki, gostariam de compartilhar seu assunto super importante e de maior prioridade para o restante da sala? — Anunciou Gwen em voz alta, e todos os outros alunos olharam para eles, e de uma hora para a outra a situação de Neil ficou bem constrangedora.

— N-Não, professora! Podem prosseguir. — Disse Neil, deixando com que seu nervosismo transparecesse.

Gwen não pressionou os dois adolescentes, mas continuou os encarando com um olhar cerrado. Ela era uma dos poucos professores que conseguia calar os alunos através da intimidação, o que era bem útil no ramo dela, mas não deixava de ser assustador, e Daniel continuou com sua apresentação na sala sem mais enrolação ou interrupções. Em contra parte, Neil continuava achando aquilo tudo muito suspeito, talvez devesse perguntar ao Max sobre isso mais tarde. Não, mais tarde ele estaria ocupado saindo com a Tabii, não que Neil se importasse tanto com a garota, mas seria rude cancelar o compromisso naquela altura, e também, ele já havia mentido para Nikki que estaria ocupado ajudando a sua mãe, então não era como se tivesse muitas opções agora.

**VIII**

Por algum motivo, a ausência do Diabo deixava a escola consideravelmente barulhenta, e Neil não sabia dizer se era por que as pessoas se sentiam mais confortáveis agora, ou se o garoto apenas sentia falta de Max falando (ou reclamando) de algo. Parando para pensar agora, as faltas dele não eram tão comuns assim, até mesmo o garoto nerd já faltou mais do que ele, e um resfriado repentino também era bem estranho. Neil não podia deixar de lado a hipótese de que Max havia se resfriado por ficar fora de casa até tarde da noite, claro, no entanto isso não tornava a falta do garoto menos suspeita. Mesmo assim, Neil tentava não se focar muito nisso, ainda mais enquanto conversava com Tabii.

Por motivos óbvios, eles não podiam se falar cara-a-cara na escola, mas isso não impedia a garota de mandar mensagens de texto para Neil, durante a aula ou não. Não havia nada demais nas conversas além da programação do que poderiam fazer depois da aula: Tabii queria ir para a nova loja de rosquinhas temáticas da cidade, e Neil queria ver a inauguração do novo teatro da cidade que estrearia um musical. Então, decidiram juntar as duas coisas e ir nesses dois lugares após a aula. Tabii, em particular, parecia super empolgada e Neil, no entanto, se sentia mais tranquilo, mas não deixava de mostrar que também estava feliz em sair com a garota. Parando para pensar agora, aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo? O nerd da escola estava mesmo saindo com uma garota? Quer dizer, ele conhecia Nikki, mas Neil não exatamente _considerava_ ela uma garota, até por que, ela era o completo oposto de feminilidade.

— E foi assim que a Nerris ficou careca no dia de são Valentim depois do Spacekid ter dito que o Dolf disse que a Erid usava shampoo de cachorro para deixar o cabelo brilhoso. — explicou a garota, e Neil precisou se segurar para não rir igual um porco engasgado.

— Isso é muita maldade. Tem mais histórias?

— Oh, eu tenho muitas histórias. Inclusive, tenho uma fofoca escandalosa sobre a Nikki — Neil não pode evitar de soltar um “oh” com aquela informação, coçando sua nuca, indeciso se deveria falar sobre a sua amiga ou não. — O que? Não vai me dizer que você é mesmo amigo daquela vadia de cabelo superficial.

— A Nikki não é uma vadia. — Rebateu, com um tom um pouco mais alto e hostil do que pretendia, se arrependendo segundos depois. — Quer dizer, ela pode não seguir o padrão de frufru de feminilidade e cheirar a terra e suor mais do que qualquer jogador de futebol, mas isso não a torna uma vadia.

— _Tsc, tsc._ Pelo visto ninguém te contou, não é?

— Contou... o que?

— Que ela dormiu com um professor, obviamente. — Neil quase tossiu o cappucino de caramelo pelo nariz quando ouviu essa informação de Tabii. Deveria ser alguma espécie de engano, só poderia ser, ele conhecia Nikki muito bem para saber que a garota não seria capaz daquilo.

O balconista da loja anunciou que o combo de rosquinhas deles estava pronto, interrompendo a conversa deles por um momento e dando oportunidade para Neil processar melhor essa informação. Com certeza era alguma espécie de mal entendido, sempre era, ou então alguma informação repicada e distribuída para a escola toda de forma maldosa. De qualquer forma, ele seguiu Tabii para fora da loja, seguindo em uma rua reta. O teatro não ficava muito longe (apenas umas três ruas de distância), então ainda havia muito tempo até a estreia começar.

— Onde eu estava? Oh, certo. Nikki dormindo com o professor. — Disse Tabii, retornando seu raciocínio. — Então, há uns dois anos atrás tinha esse cara, acho que Jeffrey alguma-coisa, enfim, não importa. Você sabe que a mãe da Nikki é prostituta, né?

— Mais ou menos...

— Enfim, ela estava saindo com esse cara, e cobrando bem caro por sinal, só que a Nikki também estava se prostituindo para ele.

— Opa, opa, opa. Espera um pouco ai. — Interrompeu Neil, parando na frente de Tabii, e então a garota revirou os olhos ao perceber que ele estava começando a se incomodar com o assunto. — Como pode ter certeza de todas essas coisas? Quer dizer, eu conheço a Nikki e a mãe dela, ela não é uma prostituta, apesar de concordar que ela se parecer com uma.

— Oh, Neil, por favor, não seja tão ingênuo. Óbvio que a senhora Candy é uma prostituta, e como os filhos puxam os pais sempre...

— Mas ela não é. — Insistiu Neil, voltando a prosseguir com a caminhada até a próxima esquina. — Olha, eu entendo que vocês, garotas, podem ter alguma rivalidade com a Nikki, mas isso é muita maldade. Ela não é uma pessoa ruim, talvez se vocês conversassem e se entendessem poderi-.

E a pancada forte de alguém se chocando contra seu corpo foi o que impediu Neil de ter terminado sua frase, sem contar nos dois dólares derramados fora junto seu capuccino, que agora estava em seu moletom. O garoto se preparou para xingar seja lá quem tivesse o acertado, até levantar os olhos e perceber que se tratava de Max, esfregando uma das mãos na testa por conta da pancada forte.

Aparentemente o diabinho havia se curado do suposto resfriado.

— Max?

— Neil?! — Disse o garoto, um pouco sobressaltado, levantando de forma rápida do chão. — O que caralhos você está fazendo aqui? E com _ela_...

Era quase perceptível o rosnado que Max deu quando encarou Tabii, que ainda mantinha os olhos arregalados mesmo após o acidente dos dois garotos. Neil a encarou, e depois Max, e então se enfiou entre os dois, disposto a confrontar Max apenas daquela vez.

— Não é da sua conta. Aliás, o que está fazendo correndo no meio da rua? Não disse que estava doente?

Max ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, mexendo rápido os olhos de Neil para Tabii e então para outra coisa, inquieto, até que deu um estalo com a língua. Quem diria que o garoto iria se frustrar tão rápido com uma simples pergunta.

— Estou ocupado demais para essa merda, então apenas finja que nenhum de nós se viu e não toque mais nesse assunto. — Disse Max, correndo na direção oposta à de Tabii e Neil antes que pudesse receber qualquer resposta.

Aquilo... foi estranho, até mesmo para os padrões de Max. Neil não tinha dúvidas de que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa, dessa vez pra valer, e agora o garoto tinha quase certeza que Nikki estava envolvida, pelo menos setenta por cento de certeza. Ele e Tabii se entreolharam, tentando entender o que caralhos havia acabado de acontecer, e por que Max estaria tão apressado assim. No entanto, não focaram nesse assunto por muito tempo, até por que, Neil precisava de um moletom novo se quisesse assistir o novo musical. Por sorte sua casa não ficava muito longe de onde estavam, então poderia ir trocar de roupa sem problemas.

Mais tarde resolveria as coisas com Max, apenas talvez.


End file.
